


Happy Harem Boys

by Highkiller777



Series: Happy Harem Boys [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aoba has seen some shit, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Mile High Club, Multi, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, the live stage plays kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: Collection of Aoba being with all his boys together. More Happy and Loved Aoba please.
Relationships: Aoba Seragaki/Koujaku/Clear/Mink/Mizuki/Ren/Noiz
Series: Happy Harem Boys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672528
Comments: 38
Kudos: 55





	1. Welcome home Ren

He pulled to a stop outside Black Needle, panting to catch his breath before he made his way inside. He glanced around finding Mizuki chatting with a couple patrons and taking a couple orders, he looked over once he saw Aoba and gave him a wave. “Yo! Sorry but he’s in the kitchen getting the food made for the party tonight.” Aoba nodded and made his way to the staff only door.

Careful to not bother the ones bringing clean glasses to the main floor he slipped into the kitchen, finding Clear chopping some vegetables and humming to himself as he does. Hanging his coat before going over and kissing Clears cheek.

“Aoba-san~” His face lit up. “Thank you for coming to help.” Quickly giving him a kiss he finished chopping. “I’ll tie your hair up for you~” He removed his gloves, placing them in the trash before undoing the loose ponytail Aoba kept his hair in. Running his fingers through his hair and kissing it before braiding it.

“Oh Clear, Koujaku said he’ll be by once he closes up shop and drags Noiz here.” He heard the other male hum happily. “Mink said he should be landing soon.”

“Eh? Will he make it in time? Tae-san and Ren-kun should be here in another hour and half!” Clear began to slightly panic, Aoba laughed before turning around and pulling him into a kiss.

“Don’t worry, Granny said she’ll wait for Mink to message her the moment he lands before she starts making her way here with him.” Clear buries his face in the crook of his shoulder and hugs him tight. Aoba pat his hair, letting him have this moment before pushing him away. Leaning in for another kiss before he felt someone tug the back of his shirt, losing his balance and falling into the arms of the man behind him. His lips covered in a rough kiss. “Mmnf-”

“Oi! Don’t just run off you brat!” Koujaku shouted as he came in, stopping when he saw Aoba smack Noiz over the head.

“Noiz! How many times do I need to tell you to not just pull me like that!” Clear laughing behind them while he went back to cooking, Noiz grumbling something and rubbing where he was smacked. Sighing Aoba pulled him close and kissed where he hit him. “Go get changed and help Mizuki get the party room set up okay?” With a nod he left, Koujaku shaking his head.

“I don’t understand the way that kid thinks.” Aoba walks over, helping Koujaku tie his sleeves up. “Clear, I’ll start taking the finished food.” Clear gave him a ‘thank you’ as he pulled cakes out of the oven.

“I better get started then too.” Koujaku placed a kiss on his cheek before getting to work.

An hour passed before his coil rang, Mink was finally out of the airport and on his way. Making sure Clear could handle the rest before rushing to the front, Mizuki was finishing up the last few customers paying as Aoba went outside to meet with the large man, accidently bumping into a drunk on the way.

“Ahh Sorry-!” He tried to apologize but the front of his shirt was grabbed, the drunk yelling some nonsense before trying to punch him. His fist getting grabbed and the man flying back into the wall, an arm wrapping around Aoba’s waist while Mink glared at the now unconscious drunk. “Ah-Mink!” He jumped and hugged him, kissing him hard.

“Hm, are you alright?” a nod, he gave him another kiss before setting him back on his feet.

Taking his hand in his they hurried back to Mizuki’s, locking the door behind them as they entered. “Mizuki! We’re almost ready!” He waved them to go on back to the room while he went to wait by the door for Tae and Ren to show up. Aoba hurridly showing Mink to the room and doubling back to help Clear put the final decorations on the cake.

They just got the cake placed when everyone could hear Tae down the hallway talking with Mizuki, as soon as they heard her tell Ren to continue on, they waited. Aoba feeling his heart race as the steps got closer.

Once the door was opened Ren jumped at the congratulations he received, Aoba wasting no time to run up and hug him tight. “Ren, Congratulations on finally being free of rehab, you worked hard to get this far.”

He looked around, everyone’s smiles making him feel welcome. “Thank you, everyone.”

“I think Ren needs a kiss.” Koujaku commented, Noiz snorted but nodded Clear quickly pulling out a camera. Aoba felt his face flush, Ren’s following suit.

“Guys really-” the others began to cheer them on, looking up at Ren. His expression softened before leaning down and meeting the bluettes lips, they couldn’t even hear the camera over the cheers. When he finally pulled away they panted.

Mizuki coming over and kissing Aobas hand before patting Ren on the back. “It’s good to have you here Ren.”

With a nod, Ren and Aoba pressed their foreheads together.


	2. Koujaku's favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren asks Koujaku for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing threesomes so I'm sorry in advanced, if you have some pointers to help I'd love to have them!

Koujaku cheerfully cut a patrons hair while she talked to him, mostly half listening while his mind was more focused on other things. Aoba had left to stay with Mink for some time, which everyone was fine with for the most part. It didn’t stop him from feeling lonely with him gone. Mizuki was still around, and Aoba always made sure to wake up at a time when those still in Midorjima could call and video chat. Ren left the previous week to join them in Mink’s homeland. 

They had a long talk about this, Aoba would spend time with everyone in their hometowns while keeping in contact with the others, of course he still spent majority of his time in Midorijima but he does end up flying around the world to spend a month or two with one of the others. Koujaku, Clear, Mizuki all mostly stayed there while Mink and Noiz had their own homes elsewhere and lives to live there. Ren followed Aoba wherever he went, it seemed if they were apart for long periods of time their mental stress would build until one or both became ill. 

Tae believes it might be connected to the fact it used to be Sei’s body, their entire existence was a special one to begin with and with the added factor of Ren once being part of Aoba may also make their bodies need to be close more often than not. Before Ren had been moved to the hospital on the island from the mainland Aoba did get several bouts of illness or overstressed. Mink seemed to pick up something was more off before anyone else did, leaving for a month and coming back with several different incenses and mixtures. It did help ease Aoba but somedays Aoba would be crying in their arms without any real cause, or feeling like his entire body was in pain. 

His coil lit up just as he finished cutting, it was Ren. He excused himself and went back into his office to talk privately. “Hey Ren, everything alright?” The video slowly came in, Aoba still sleeping like a log, he smiled. 

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” Koujaku shook his head. “I.. Wanted to ask a favor, would you cut my hair?” He was taken back by the sudden request. 

“I don’t mind doing it, though I thought you and Aoba were trying to grow your hair out?” Aoba mumbled something from the bed, Ren covered him more with the blanket. 

“I.. Want to surprise him, do you remember what I looked like in Rhyme?” a nod. “I wanted to have that style again...” He gave Ren a sympathetic smile. 

“He still wakes up crying and calling you Sei?” Ren gave a difficult look. “Yeah, I can do that. I’ll teach you how to style it as well.” He seemed relieved. “You know he doesn’t mean it, even before you returned he had a lot of nightmares of Scrapping Sei. It’s understandable, meeting your twin brother and being asked to kill them.” 

“It’s not that, I want him to be at ease. To know it really is me in this body, he still gets shocked when I do things I normally did as an Allmate.” Aoba mumbled Ren’s name from the bed, Ren checking if he was awake before turning back. 

“When are you coming back? I’ll be sure to clear a couple days.” He checked their plane tickets and gave him the date, Koujkau happy it fell on the weekend he already had off. “I’ll be ready whenever you return, just give me a heads up to get everything set up. I’ll tell the others when to meet you guys at the airport.” 

Ren thanked him, Mink walking into frame, Koujaku gave his usual wave and smile, Mink only nodding to him before shaking Aoba awake, he tried to grumble for another couple minutes but Mink didn’t budge. 

“Aoba, I have Koujaku in a video call.” Ren moved the coil over and handed it to him as he sat up yawning. 

“Mornin’ sleepyhead.” 

“Hey Koujaku.” He checked the time. “Shouldn’t you be working? Are you slacking off again?” He laughed, Ren moving over and kissing Aoba before going to start on breakfast. “Miss you Hippo.” 

Koujaku’s heart stung a bit. “Miss you too, when you are more awake call Clear, he has something to tell you before you head off to work today.” He nods. 

They talked for a few more minutes until Aoba fully woke up, Mink braiding and weaving ornaments all the while. Hanging up with an ‘I love you’ when aoba got an alarm to call Noiz. Koujaku taking an extra minute to himself before taking a breath. “Alright, let’s finish today!” 

~~~ 

The weeks passed and everyone gathered at the airport, Clear bouncing the moment he saw their plane land. Mizuki laughing at Clears obvious excitement to finally see Aoba again, the feeling was shared with everyone though. As soon as they came into the main lobby, bags and suitcases in tow Clear ran right to them and hugged both of the boys. 

“Ah! C-Clear! Hahaha.” Koujaku and Mizuki sharing a laugh, meeting them halfway and pulling them into tight hugs. “I’ve missed you guys.” 

Ren stumbled a bit on his feet, Clear keeping him steady. “Ahhh sorry, I’m still not used to such a long flight.” 

“Let’s get you home, some sleep helps when I’m jet-lagged.” Piling into the car they drove to their shared home just outside the residential district. It was still mostly getting renovations but a majority of it was done enough they could move in. With so many people together with Aoba they wanted a shared home so it didn’t tire him out going from place to place. 

Ren went straight to his room and passed out on the bed, Clear carried in all the bags before getting started on dinner. Mizuki kissing Aoba before he returned back to work, Koujaku helped put Aoba and Ren’s clothes up while Aoba dug through and set aside gifts. Once he had everything, he walked into the bedroom with Koujaku in it and hugged him, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

He ran his hand through the blue hair, kissing him with as much love he could push into it, pulling back to pant when air was needed. “Next time I need to bring you with us, even if it’s only for a short time I want to show you around, and Mink has someone he’d like you meet.” 

“Oh? Well I’ll try to see if I can save up my vacation days then.” He didn’t bother asking who it was, he doubt Mink would’ve said who it was if asked. He heard a click near his ear, turning his head and finding Aoba had snuck a necklace onto him. 

“Surprise, Mink has been teaching me and Ren how to make ornaments, I made things for everybody.” He looked down, smiling at the red gems woven into the braids. It wasn’t perfect, and some loops looked messy. He brought it up and kissed it before kissing his lover again. 

Clear poked his head in, intending to tell them food was ready, stopping as he watched them kiss. Quietly walking behind the blue haired male and wrapping his hands around him, trailing kisses down his neck and back up to his ear. Aoba gasping and pulling back, a blush already spreading to his ears. 

“You know, we’ve been missing you A~o~ba~” Pressing closer to trap him between both their bodies. Clear not stopping his kisses, taking his lobe into his mouth and nibbling. 

“Aoba-san has been gone for two months.” Clears voice was low, rumbling into his ear. Koujaku’s hands running over his thighs while Clear’s run along his chest. His breathing was already getting labored. 

“Yo-you two...” His voice trembled along with his legs, heat spreading fast everywhere they touched. “Ahhhh... Please...” Koujaku’s hand moving back to cup his ass while Clears rubbed at his inner thighs. Unable to hold himself up anymore he fell back against Clear. 

“Let’s get him on the bed, seems he won’t last too long.” Clear picked him up, laying him on the bed while Koujaku dug out the bottle of lube before climbing in behind Aoba, Clear pushing him back in his arms. Taking his hand and kissing it, enjoying the little whimpers he tried to resist letting out. 

“Aoba-san is very sensitive today.” His hand slid up his shirt, once they removed it they shared a laugh, Aoba wondering why until he remembered the mark Ren left during their flight, covering his face with his hands as embarrassment burned through him. 

“S-shut up! Ren couldn’t help it! He is still getting used to needing to restrain himself!” This only helped them laugh even harder, began to struggle in their hold. They finally stop to kiss and lick at his neck until he relaxed. 

“Sorry Aoba, we’re not laughing at you, we had a bet going on which one of us would be the first to get you in a plane, Ren was the least likely.” His blush never went away, but he did grumble something about ‘Surrounded by perverted assholes’. 

Clear took his hand and kissed the palm. “But we’re your perverts.” He licked up to his fingers, taking two in his mouth and licking around them. Koujaku doing the same to his free hand, Aoba almost regretting that it was these two, they seemed to synchronize when it came to slowly showing their love for him. It was up in the air if he’d be able to eat dinner with them or pass out. 

“If you’ve done it with Ren once, preparation should be quick.” He didn’t even notice they had his jeans opened until he felt a hand stroking his cock. “Clear, would you like to take the back? He’ll feel it more with you.” 

“Thank you, Koujaku-san. Are you sure? I don’t mind either way.” Aoba couldn’t focus on their conversation, his head turned to the side as he panted and moaned. His head was already feeling numb, the hand stopped stroking him but kept teasing the slit. 

“Mmm, I want to pet his hair more.” He took some strands in hand and kissed them. Clear smiled, removing his hand and sliding Aoba’s pants off, Koujaku gathering his legs and holding them up. The man whimpering as he was brought into a kiss. The albino pouring some lube on his fingers before bringing it to his opening, two fingers sliding in with little resistance. 

“Oh~ Aoba-san is still fairly loose~” Koujaku trailed kisses along his neck, Clear being careful to avoid his spot as he stretched him open. He bit his lower lip, trying to stop the sounds from escaping, a hand on his chin turning his head as he was pulled into a tender kiss, his thumb caressing his cheek. 

“Mmfff-nnnf K-Kouj-ahh!” Jerking his head to watch as the other licked up his shaft, a third finger joined the others, with a thrust they pressed hard against his spot making him see white. Choking when a hand gripped the base of his dick, stopping him from releasing. “Ahhh, Please-fuck me please!” 

He kept his grip until he slowly calmed down, removing his hands and taking himself out. Koujaku moving around from behind him, Aoba following his movement until he settled next to his head. Reaching out and eagerly pulling him free and taking him into his mouth. Having to grit his teeth when he started sucking hard. “Ao-ba fuck...” Reaching down he pet his hair. 

Aoba pulled off with a loud gasp as Clear slid in, his nerves felt like they were on fire as he was filled so full. Once he was fully seated, he took one of his hands and kissed it. “I love you, Aoba-san.” 

“Cl-ear, ahhh w-wait...” He smiled at the worried look he got. “Flip me over, it’ll be easier too..” He couldn’t finish the sentence, they got the hint, kissing his cheeks before helping him onto his hands and knees. Clear re-entering him once he settled between Koujaku’s legs, stroking and sucking at his shaft. 

A hand ran through his hair as he let the other man set his own pace fucking into him, suckling at the tip before bobbing his head, being sure to swallow the precum the best he could. 

“Ahhhh haah Aoba...” He knew he wouldn’t last long; he hadn’t really taken care of himself since Aoba left due to staying very busy. Not to mention watching him lose himself to the pleasure as it builds made the blood rush to his head. Their gasps began to fill the room alongside the creaking of the bed frame, Aoba relaxing his jaw to urge Koujaku to thrust more into his mouth. 

“Ao-ba-san... I’m Close~” Clear leaned down, sucking at his neck before straightening his back and fucking as deep as he could. Aoba pulling off to let out a loud moan, Koujaku unable to hold back anymore, grabbing his hand just as Clear reached for the other hand, coming together. 

Aoba lost what remaining strength he had in his legs, when Clear pulled out he rolled over onto his side catching his breath. Hearing a curse he turned to looked at Koujaku holding his Kimono sleeve up to his nose. “Koujaku, is your nose bleeding?” The red creeping on his ears confirming it as he kept his face turned away. 

He couldn’t hold back the laugh, Clear sharing in the laugh as he handed him the tissue box. He grumbled as he tilted his head back waiting for it to stop, Clear fixing himself before grabbing a couple damp rags and cleaning Aoba before excusing himself to re-heat the food. The man kept muttering to himself until he felt Aoba reached up and stroke his cheek. 

“Sorry, it’s nice to be home again.” His anger faded quickly, once he bleeding stopped; he grabbed the skin lotion and got to work massaging his legs and hips. 

~~~ 

Koujaku set down what he needed in the living room to cut hair, sending Ren a message he was ready before going into the kitchen to grab a couple drinks from the fridge. He heard the front door opening, “Go on and sit down, I’ll be in there in a second.” He grabbed the bottle opener and turned around to find Aoba leaning in the kitchen entryway smiling. 

“Ah-Aoba? Didn’t you have to help Tae-san today?” Shaking his head he walked over and took the bottles from his hand and set them down. 

“Nope, today you’re cutting my hair.” There was a long silence as he waited for it to sink in, he could visibly see when it did. Koujaku dropped the bottle opener and hugged him tight, he rubbed his back when his shoulders began to shake. “I wanted it to be an Anniversary gift but that storm made my stay with Mink longer than expected.” 

He thought his heart would stop or burst with how happy he was feeling. Aoba had promised him if he ever was to get his hair cut, he’d be the one to do it, but he thought it’d forever remain a dream when he mentioned how Mink’s people rarely had their hair cut. He knew how much their lover worked to make sure to keep everyone happy. 

“Are you sure? If I cut it there is no going back.” He got a nod in return. 

“I thought about keeping it long since Mink enjoys it like this, but with the feeling in my hair gone I talked it over with him. He understood but only asks it’s not cut too short so he can still decorate me while I’m with him.” Reaching back he pulled the string used to keep his hair in a ponytail, letting his hair fan out. It had gotten rather long after not trimming it, it reached his lower back now. 

Koujaku ran his hands through it, “This is why you wanted me to wash your hair this morning?” Pulling him into a kiss he took his hand and led him to the chair. “How long do you want to keep it?” He wrapped the tarp around him, grabbing his tools. 

“Maybe an inch below my shoulders? It should grow a bit before I do go back.” He began to comb his hair; he did feel a bit of fear doing this. He tensed up when he saw him reach for the scissors, but the kisses planted on his cheek seemed to calm his nerves. 

“Alright, I’m starting.” After the first few snips he fully relaxed into the chair, Koujaku remained silent the entire time, he could see his reflection in the window across from them. 

It took a couple hours before finished brushing it and removing the tarp, walking with him to the mirror. It was a layered cut to give more room for ornaments to be woven in with braids. Koujaku waited nervously for his reaction, which he turned around and pulled him into a kiss. 

“I love it, I can’t wait to show everyone what an amazing job you did~” He didn’t try to suppress the swell of pride within him. “I’ll help you clean, but don’t throw my hair out, I have an idea for it.” 

They tidied the living room up, collecting the hair and putting it in a box. He wouldn’t say what he wanted to do with it but he promised it’d be something nice. They spent the rest of the day laying together on the couch while Koujaku pet and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Aoba, Thank you. I couldn’t ask for a better gift.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire time I wrote this I kept making 'team names' for parts of the group.  
> Clear and Koujaku's is the "Over-loving Duo" because they shower Aoba with love.  
> I'll add more names later on, for now I have been resisting sleep for too long zzzz


	3. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba has a nightmare of Clear dying

Aoba pulled the couch pillow close to his body as silence filled their home, not often would he be left alone for such a long period of time. Being with so many people at once normally he’d always have someone at home with him during his days off work, but the ones who planned to be home was called away to help with the upcoming festival. He glared at his leg propped up on the couch with him, for Clear’s birthday they tracked up to where he buried his grandfather and built him a little shrine and paid their respects.

Clear cried hugging Aoba, while the others was helping him collect himself Aoba stood to get the camera set up when he tripped over a rock, somehow twisting his ankle bad enough he wasn’t allowed to walk on it for a couple weeks. Ren and Mizuki were supposed to be home with him today, but a couple people got hurt while carrying boxes, they would only be gone for half a day and Aoba said he’d be fine. He didn’t want to worry them, so he kept a smile on his face and saying he’d probably just nap while they were gone.

He was used to having one or more of his lovers by his side, he supposed he really was getting spoiled with getting so much affection at all times.

“Ahhh! Enough! Might as well just nap, better than sitting here making myself feel lonelier.” Grabbing the remote he turned on the TV and grabbed the duvet off the back of the couch before settling in. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to the sounds of whatever the TV was playing.

He heard the sound of electricity snapping which jerked him up, his heart rate spiking as he saw what looked like blood leading into the bedroom. He stood and limped his way into the bedroom, panic and fear bringing tears to his eyes long before he looked into the room.

“C-clear...?!” He saw his lover resting against the wall, ‘blood’ pooling and electrical sparks jumping off from his arm and the hole on the right side of his face. “No..nonononono!” Aoba shook as he stumbled and fell onto the floor, reaching for him as he dragged himself trying to get closer to him. He screamed just as he felt himself being pulled out.

“Aoba! AOBA!” Golden eyes shot open as he screamed, Noiz pulling him into his arms, petting his hair.

“C-Clear... I... where...” He struggled as his panic attack only seemed to grow worse before going limp in his arms sobbing. Noiz pulled Midori from his pocket.

“Message Clear and tell him to get home now.” With a ‘P!’ they did as was ordered, returning his hand to petting and stroking his back and hair. Shaking hands weakly clenching into his suit as his sobs only grew worse, his breathing becoming erratic.

~~~

Clear had just set some plywood down for a couple stalls when his coil rang with an urgent message, Ren watching as he checked it before seeing his face turn into one of panic before running at full speed. Ren could feel something seemed off, an uncomfortable feeling set in himself out of nowhere while he was working. Rushing to find one of the others before making his way home as well.

Clear launched himself across rooftops until landing in the driveway, rushing to the door he could already hear Noiz trying to calm Aoba down. He ended up breaking the door pushing it open and rushing to Aoba’s side. Noiz moving to the side so Clear could bring the crying man into his arms.

“Aoba-san,” He kissed the top of his head, picking him up and sitting him in his lap before rocking him. “I’m here, I’m right here.” His arms gripped around his shoulders, openly sobbing as his grip tightened. Noiz draping the weighted blanket around his shoulders. Clear began to sing until his sobs died down. The others panting as they finally arrived home.

Noiz walking over to them, “I just got here and he was on the couch screaming for Clear. Why was he alone?” His eyes roamed over the group.

Ren looked down. “We were asked to help out a bit with the festival preparations, it wasn’t supposed to take more than three to four hours.” Noiz wanted so badly to pick a fight, but the pitiful hiccups coming from Aoba as Clear calmed him down stopped him.

Noiz clicked his tongue, Mink began to brew some tea for everyone while Koujaku spoke. “We need to work out a system so he’s never alone, I don’t think any of us want this to happen again.” They nodded, Clear speaking up once the shaking stopped.

“He’s asleep now, Sorry but I think it’s best if I don’t move away from him until this has fully passed.” Mizuki shook his head, Kissing the top of Aoba’s head and Clear’s cheek.

“We can finish up the rest, call us when he wakes up and we’ll come back home.” Once they finished drinking the tea they left, Mink setting something for Aoba out to help relax him before joining them. Noiz settling in the chair next to the couch so he could stay close by.

“Noiz-san, thank you for sending me the message.” He could see the guilt written across his features.

“Just remember to not repeat what happened again, you didn’t see it but while we were trying to fix you, he was a mess. Most of us was hospital bound and couldn’t be with him so we didn’t notice until it was almost too late.” Clear looked at him. “He hadn’t been eating or sleeping like he should, he devoted every spare moment trying to help you anyway he could.” He leaned over and took Aoba’s hand in his own, tracing over a burn scar. “He was the one who found one of those Alpha bodies, he would sneak out during the night and dig through the rubble trying to find anything.”

“He...” Things slowly began to connect in his head. “Then this scar-?!”

“Yeah, the body he found still had power in it, some of the skin had flaked away while he was loading it until a cart he found, it was raining and it caused it to spark. Even though he must have been in pain he pulled that body to where they were repairing you.” Noiz kissed the scar. “Next time I saw him his arm was in a sling, it took a month for him to regain the ability to use his hand.”

Clear looked down. “Why.. Didn't he tell me...”

“That exact reason, he didn’t want you feeling guilty, but you deserve to know.” Aoba began to stir, Noiz releasing his hand and picking up the tea Mink prepared.

He opened his eyes, yawning and snuggling more into the warmth around him, the hand on his back was comforting. When his name was called he turned and saw Noiz with a cup. “Oh, hey Noiz.” He coughed, his throat felt really dry and his eyes hurt. Noiz stood, him and Clear helping Aoba drink it before setting it aside. “I... Sorry did I do it again?”

He didn’t often remember when he had a violent attack, but he’d always wake up in someone’s arms feeling worn out. He guessed it was probably Clear, being on his lap after all.

“Aoba-san, I’m sorry I’ve hurt you.” Clear kissed his cheeks and eyelids. “I won’t do anything to break again.”

“If he does I’ll just shove him into an Allmate.” Aoba laughed as Clear panicked. Nuzzling into his neck while Noiz picked on Clear, hearing Clear talk relaxing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first bit of Clear's Stage play route was on my Dash, where Clear asks Aoba he he could touch him "Like a Human Would" and it made me sob, so I decided to vent that out in this.  
> My heart forever bleeds for Clear


	4. Noiz is fed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz can't handle seeing Aoba get hurt by Koujaku's fangirls and the flirting, he decides to fix it.

“You think this is enough?” He motioned to the bags of food the three carried. “If Theo is as big of an eater as you we better be sure to make extra.” Clear agreeing, shifting some bags he carried.

“Tch, I don’t eat that much.” Noiz shot a glare at the snort from the older man.

“Noiz, we just ate at a restaurant before going shopping in Germany and you still grabbed food from the food stalls and ate them!” Aoba couldn’t stop himself from lightly laughing at the face he made. “Growing kids need to eat a lot more hmm?”

Before he could make a comment, they heard several girls coo and scream outside Koujaku’s salon. Aoba looking to see what was going on, Koujaku was leaning against the doorframe chatting and laughing with a small group of girls. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the look on Clear’s face was one of worry. His chest felt tight when he watched him take ones of the girls’ hand and give it a kiss.

“A-ah we better get these groceries home before the frozen food thaws!” He turned to go down one of the alleyways, his back turned away from the hairdresser. Noiz and Clear sharing an annoyed look before following behind him.

Aoba tried to calm himself down, he trusts Koujaku, he knows he’d never cheat on him. It didn’t help that he still wanted to keep quiet about dating him from his fangirls. He understood he was worried one of them might try to hurt him or worse, it was for both Aoba and the girls’ safety. He knew if one of them did hurt him there would be several in the group who wouldn’t be able to hold back.

Though he no longer took the girls out on dates, he still kept up his ‘playboy’ persona in front of them. Aoba hated himself that he felt like this, it didn’t seem right to get upset like this! Koujaku and everyone was understanding and considerate of the fact Aoba was with everyone equally, that he couldn’t pick one over the others. He loved them... He loved all of them so much.

The squeezing feeling in his chest didn’t go away even after getting home, as soon as he set his bags down he was picked up suddenly and kissed. Gasping and blushing while Ren just gave a toothy grin.

“Wha- Ren! What was that for?!” His face heating up, he knew Ren was gaining more muscle but he didn’t think it was enough he could pick him up already!

“I just felt like kissing you.” Aoba was really starting to suspect they were all having some sort of bet about being able to pick him up, it seemed to be often as of late he’d be picked up out of the blue.

“Tch-You!” He ruffled his hair, Clear laughing as he put the food away.

~~~

Aoba went to go meet Theo at the airport and show him around, Mizuki going with him. Noiz and Clear had gone to give Clear’s body another scan to make sure he wasn’t having any issues in the new body. They decided to stop by and grab extra drinks to be safe when they both noticed Koujaku outside his shop with a different group this time. One girl pressed on either side, neither of the two could hold their anger anymore.

Noiz walking right up, grabbing the front of his kimono. “How much longer do you plan to keep hurting him.” He watched as confusion set in his face, a couple girls trying to push him away but Clear grabbing their wrists.

“Please do not interfere, at present I don’t think I could hold back.” Though he was smiling, it sent nothing but fear down the groups’ spine.

“O-Oi what’s this about?!” Noiz pushed him back against the wall, Koujaku becoming very worried seeing both Noiz and Clear this angry.

“Aoba, how long are you going to keep flirting with others in front of him.” Eyes widened.

“Aoba-san gets hurt everytime he sees you with these girls.” As their words began to sink in he turned his gaze away, guilt rising up.

“...I’m sorry. I’ll... I’ll fix this.”

“If you don’t, I’ll be happy to make sure everyone in the entire world knows what you're doing.” He released his hold; it wasn’t going to be an empty threat with Noiz, he rubbed his neck as the two men walked away. The girls moved in closer trying to help him, he gave them a difficult smile before gently pushing them away.

“Sorry, I think I better close early today. I need to go talk with someone.” They whined but didn’t try to convince him otherwise, once he locked up, he went home.

Clear was busy cooking while Noiz was talking to someone on his coil, German flowing as he did. He planned to talk to Aoba later tonight before bed, it was his turn to sleep next to him as he had the day off tomorrow. He removed the pouch with his tools in it before sitting on the bed, pulling out the bracelet with Aoba’s hair woven among the threads and kissing it.

~~~

Aoba stretched once Noiz left to take Theo to his hotel room, they offered him the spare room but he didn’t want to impose. Noiz making the comment about how loud Aoba can get sometimes during sex resulting in Aoba throwing a couch pillow at his head. Clear had taken Ren to bed when he accidentally grabbed the wrong glass and ended up getting drunk. He was glad he wasn’t the only one with a low tolerance anymore.

He looked around and didn’t see Koujaku, he didn’t talk much during the party so he wanted to ask if he was alright. Going to his bedroom he found him next to the window smoking, lost in thought. He didn’t notice Aoba moving up to him until he felt a kiss on his cheek, making him jerk.

“Oh, hey Aoba.” He snuffed the smoke out and turned to face him. “Let me wash my mouth out, but can I talk to you before bed?” He tilted his head but nodded. Koujaku pulling him close and kissing his cheek before going to brush his teeth. When he finished Aoba was sitting where he was enjoying the cool evening air blowing his hair.

“Aoba..” He looked up, shooting him a smile before moving to sit next to him on the bed. He pulled him into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

“Ehh? Koujaku..?” He was very confused, he pulled back, struggling to look him in the eye.

“I know it was my own reasons I asked to keep us a secret from my customers... I wasn’t thinking about how upset you’d be when I was with them.” He could feel the sting returning to his chest as he spoke.

“Ko-” He cut him off.

“No, I shouldn’t have been acting like this. I’m sorry for hurting you.” He took his hand and kissed it. “You are my first priority, not them or anything else. So, I want to tell them, I want to bring you with me to work and set everyone straight.” He finally met his eyes. “I love you Aoba. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

He sighed, reaching up his hands to cup his cheeks. “Heh, my idiot Hippo.”

“Aoba-” He leaned in and gave him a kiss.

“I love you too, it’s not all your fault. I should have more faith in you, guess I’m just really spoiled by you guys that I just want you for myself.” He shook his head, pulling him in close.

“I swear I’ll do everything I can so you don’t need to worry like this again.” They moved closer, meeting in a kiss as Aoba climbed into his lap. Hands moving to push the top of his Kimono open to run his hands over the skin below. Making little gasps and moans into the kiss as Koujaku’s hands pushed up his shirt, finding his nipples and playing with them.

“Mmf-nngh.. Ahh K-koja-ahh!” His hair was moved away from his ear as it was nibbled on, a chest meeting his back as more hands joined Koujaku’s in roaming over his body. A hot tongue licking the shell of his ear, whispering his name telling him it was Noiz.

Koujaku shot him a glare, which he ignored and focused on the man between them, giving him a smug look when Aoba began to shiver. With a click of his tongue he moved his hands down and around, applying pressure to his inner thighs, Aoba’s hand gripping onto his shoulders tighter, a loud moan escaping.

Noiz narrowed an eye, moving his hands down and massaging around his building erection, not touching it much to Aoba’s growing agony. Both attacking at his neck and ears, seemingly more focused on getting the loudest sound from him rather than actually doing anything past teasing. He didn’t know how long this went on, but every caress that teasingly brushed past his dick only to be ignored began building a bigger and brighter flame within him.

The next nibble to his ear and hands cupping his ass was his last straw, smacking both of them on the head.

“Dammit you two! Either fuck me or leave and I’ll go sleep with someone else!” His anger squashing out any embarrassment he was feeling. That seemed to snap them out of it, giving an apologetic smile they worked together to get him out of his clothes. Koujaku taking his lips while Noiz pressed a finger inside, going right for his prostate and pressing on it.

With a scream he jerked out of the kiss, leaning on Koujaku while his legs quivered, a numbing sensation growing in his hips as he kept applying pressure and rubbing it. As the finger withdrew, applying more lube he pushed the older man back onto the bed, moving between his legs.

He made quick work of opening his pants and removing him, wasting no time to take him in as far as he could, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. Making loud and wet slurping sounds all the while, the hand in his hair gentle as he sucked him to fully erect. Noiz meanwhile working him open, spreading his hole while he worked on Koujaku.

“You’re rather needy today Aoba, you look ready to come from just this little bit.” Adding a third finger, enjoying the muffled moan around the others cock. “How do you want this? You seem rather happy sucking him off, or we could take turns fucking you.” Reaching around he gripped the dripping dick, not hard enough to hurt but enough to grab his attention.

With a wet pop he pulled off the man, panting and whimpering. “I... Both..” Jerking as more lube was applied, the cold substance a stark contrast to his heated skin. Koujaku and Noiz shared a questioning look, not understanding what he meant by ‘Both’.

“Ah-aoba.. Wait..” He had to stop him from going back down on him. “What do you mean?” Feeling blood rush to his head as he looked at his lover, lips glistening with a deep blush across his features, eyes dilated.

Aoba whined, holding himself up on his arm, reaching up and pulling him close to whisper in his ear, loud enough so Noiz would hear. “I was both of you fucking me, at the same time.” The blood rushed from both their heads south, concern bubbling up in an instant.

“Aoba, I don’t want to hurt you.” Koujaku cupped his cheek, he won’t lie but the thought of Aoba being taken like that as he quickly lost himself to pleasure only served to make both of them harder. The blonde leaning over him and kisses the nape of his neck.

“If that is what you want, we better make sure you are plenty relaxed and stretched.” He moaned at that, he and Koujaku nodding with a look. Wrapping an arm around his torso he pulled Aoba back into his lap, the other man stripping the rest of clothes before settling between his spread legs, wrapping his mouth around him and sucking.

“Ahhh! Ko-Kojaaakuu!” Tossing his head back onto the mans’ shoulder as he continued to fuck him with his fingers, assaulting his sensitive spots with his fingers. His toes curled, back arching as the stimulation was pushing him fast to completion. He saw white spots as the pleasure kept building more and more with suck and press of fingers inside him.

The final straw was Koujaku’s finger joining along Noiz’s to stretch him wider. “Nnngh-Ahhh! I’m Com-nnf-ahhh!” Hips bucking into his mouth and legs tensing up as he released. His head gone blank, Koujaku swallowing what he could before pulling off, Aoba falling limp in Noiz’s arms.

They removed their fingers, Koujaku taking him in his arms while Noiz finished removing his own clothes, kissing and stroking his hair while he maneuvered them until he was holding Aoba in his lap. Once the younger man was settled in behind Aoba, both wearing a look of worry before quickly lubing themselves up.

“I’m going in Aoba.” Koujaku brought him into a kiss, lowering him down until just the head was inside. He didn’t seem to be in pain as he was fully seated, getting kisses from both sides as they gave him a moment to fully adjust before pulling back out until just the tip was inside.

The German slipping a finger in, he was still very relaxed from coming once which helped as he loosened him up further. Koujaku kissing and sucking little hickeys across his collarbone. It took some time before they felt he was loose enough, removing his fingers and slowly pushing the tip into the tight heat. He sucked in a quick breath as he was stretched, he could already feel his head starting to swim.

Both men grunting, it took so much control to not just fuck right into him, the piercings pressed deliciously against his dick the further Aoba sank down onto them. Their legs entwined so Aoba could take them both in as much as possible, it felt like hours before he was fully sat with them inside. Panting heat while he adjusted to be stretched so much, from being so full.

Just as he was adjusting a hand came around and began to stroke him, it was like an electric shock was passed through him. Noiz wasn’t holding back, jacking him hard and fast, shifting his hips and thrusting into him. The other two gasping, seeing Aoba was alright Koujaku began his own motions. Leaning in to bite and suck at his nipples.

A creeping numbing feeling worked it’s way into his hips and up his skull. It didn’t take long before he was fully hard again, doing what he could to match their pace. Tears falling as pleasure quickly numbed any and all pain within him.

“Ko- Fwaaa! Haaaa yes! Please harder-guh!” His arms shook when more sensations shot up his spine. He couldn’t think anymore, all he could do was feel as they obeyed and lost themselves to their own pleasure.

“Ao-ba.. Haaaaff Fuck..” Koujaku licked a long stripe up his neck to his ear. Noiz mimicking the the same action on the opposite side, both whispering in a husky voice.

“You feel so good, so tight and hot around us.”

“Aoba, so beautiful. I Love you more than I could ever say.”

He tightened around them, louder screams leaving him, he lost himself and came again. Noiz grit his teeth, thrusts in as far he could reach before losing him, Koujaku following after just another thrust. Aoba felt his insides be filled with their release, passing out.

~~~

“Aoba.” Ren lightly shook him, “Aoba can you walk?” He grumbled out something, Ren shook him again. “Aoba it’s already past noon, you need to wake up and eat.” He gave a huff, attempting to sit up but pain shot through his body. Ren gave a worried look.

“Shit... Sorry I don’t think I can walk.” He nodded, leaving for a moment before returning with Clear in tow, food plated neatly on a tray. Ren had extra pillows in his arms, helping Aoba sit up and propping him on them before Clear set the food down.

Aoba could hear Noiz bickering at someone on his coil from the other room, he wondered where Koujaku had gone. His thought interrupted when Clear moved the cover enough to reach one of his legs, giving it a massage. Ren climbing next to him and feeding him, he tried to protest but the look he gave him shut it down.

Flinching and hissing as the more tender areas was being rubbed, he finally finished eat just as Ren asked why he was so sore, his face turning a dark red. “R-Ren, I... well...”

“He wanted both of us to have him at the same time.” Noiz answered as he passed by the bedroom, dodging the pillow and returning to the call. Clear clapped his hands together.

“Ahhh! So Aoba-san is into that~” Ren felt his own face heat up as Aoba grabbed another pillow and buried his face in it, muffling out curses into it. A hand pet his hair as he felt a kiss joining it. “It’s alright Aoba-san, I’m sure we can discover more things to pleasure you as time passes.”

Aoba buried his head further into the pillow, Clear laughed happily, he just enjoyed learning a new thing about him. He left to draw a nice hot bath, Ren coughing as he tried to calm himself down.

The front door opened just as Aoba had gotten out of the bath and carried to the couch, his legs hurt too much along with his lower back to walk. Koujaku came in with Mizuki next to him.

“Yo, Aoba! You don’t need to worry about his fangirls anymore, I went with him and explained to them he was seeing someone and wouldn’t be flirting with them anymore.” He turned his head and found Koujaku with a swelling cheek, “Oh well, he did get slapped by a couple of them.”

He sighed, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and holding it to his cheek, Aoba patting the spot next to him. “Sorry, I should’ve just done this sooner. You might get approached by some of them.”

“It’s alright, it’ll be rough for a bit but it’ll die down with time.” He leaned up and kissed him. “Sorry I couldn’t go with you.” He shook his head, taking his hand and kissing it.

“Sorry we kind of overdid it last night, you just looked so cute it was hard to resist.” He winked, Aoba pouting as he blushed again.

“Y-you-YOU PERVERTED HIPPO” They laughed as he continued to pout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neko-Positive keeps feeding my muse, >///< Thank you sweetie  
> I'm still struggling hard writing threesomes, feedback or pointers would be lovely  
> This wasn't suppose to get over 3k words long, >A<  
> Koujaku and Noiz combo is named The "Come-petitors" Because they compete to see who can make Aoba come first.


	5. Happy accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba accidently does something cute, much to everyones happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something cute, if I could draw I would've drawn him dressed like this <3

His alarm went off, groaning he got out of bed to glare in the direction of his coil, sitting on the other side of the room so he couldn’t just hit the snooze button for the next hour. Ren tightened his arms around his waist, leaving little kisses on his back. 

“Good Morning Aoba.” He turned around in his arms, wrapping his own around his shoulders to kiss him. 

“Morning Ren.” pressing their forehead together once the kiss ended. “Ahhh I don’t want to get up.” He whined, the bed shifting as the man behind him got up, running a hand through his hair before pulling him into a short kiss. “Heh, Morning Mink.” 

“Mm, Good morning you two.” Ren greeted him, Aoba snuggling closer to him, Mink seeing this he flicked both of their foreheads. “Get up.” Aoba pouted alongside Ren. 

“We’re up!” The larger man rubbing the spots and kissing it before leaving. They sat up, stretching out any kinks or pops before going over and turning the coil’s alarm off. Ren hugging him from behind before guiding him to the bathroom. 

“Aoba~” Nuzzling his hair out of the way he licked his ear, enjoying the gasp and shiver he got in response. 

“G-Geez Ren, where does this stamina come from?” He was already becoming hard from his touches, feeling his lover’s pressing against him from behand only adding fuel to the fire. “Nnn R-en-” His voice cut off when a hand reached down stroking him, a tongue licking a wet trail up his neck before nibbling at his ear. 

His legs began to feel like jelly, his face already red as more moans spilled out. “Haaah R-en, S-top... Gh ahhh” His legs gave out, feeling himself be picked up only to be pressed against the wall. Legs spread apart, fingers pushed into his mouth while a leg rubbed against his erection. “Mf mmm nngh!” 

“Aoba...” The feeling of his tongue lathering his fingers up as wet as possible making him feel hotter. Pulling them out he moved them to his opening, easily fitting two inside with little resistance. He couldn’t help but quickly prep him before Aoba seemed to lose his patience. 

“Ren! Please just- nnn Please just fuck me!” He pulled him into a rough kiss, whimpering as the fingers withdrew only to be replaced by something much bigger. Not able to wait any longer, he hooked a leg around his waist before pushing in, the cry from him making his head go numb. He thrust in to the hilt; feeling the remains from the previous night making him completely lose his restraint. 

Aoba let out cry after cry as he pushed in, choking on a scream when he bit into his shoulder. Tears prickling at his eyes as he shifted his angle to ram into his spot with every thrusts. He knew he wouldn’t last when Ren began chanting his name in breathy, moan filled breaths. 

“Ah-ah Ren! Ahh Ren I-” His toes curled, back bowing as he came between them. Ren burying himself deep with a final thrust before filling him up, sliding to the floor together as they caught their breaths. Once it evened out Aoba ruffled his hair. 

“Sorry, I’m still finding it hard to resist my urges.” He hung his head low. 

“Ahhh It’s okay, but next time give me a heads up?” Giving him a kiss before standing up on shaking legs. “Nnngh, ahh think I need to soak for a bit before I can do anything else.” 

Ren helped him wash his body and clean his insides before putting him into a hot bath. Aoba resting his head on his arms against the side of the tub while the hot water helped to relax his muscles. When the other man finished washing himself he left needing to get started on laundry. Aoba promising to get out before too much longer, sitting back and rubbing his legs. 

Climbing out he only just noticed he didn’t have a clean change of clothes, he tried to keep a fresh change of clothes in his bathroom at all times but the surprise visit from Mink made him forgot to finish folding the clothes and sorting them amongst the others. Groaning at the thought of doing that naked or just in a towel did not appeal to him this morning. Normally he’d be fine doing it to tease any of his lovers but all of them was home, a very rare day off for the group. 

He really didn’t want to spend the day getting nothing done while they each took their turns pleasuring him. They needed to get the house prepped for the upcoming spring when the living room would be renovated the following week. With a frustrated sigh he left the bathroom, going to the basket and grabbing random articles of clothes and putting them on. He didn’t think too much about what he put on but was just happy to have something on. 

He sat down and spent the next hour folding and separating everyone's clothes, setting his own in his dresser and grabbing up a pile to take into their owners room. 

“Ahh! Good morni-” Clear stopped his greeting when he noticed Aoba was wearing his scarf around his neck. 

“Ahh Clear, Good Morning.” He planted a kiss on his cheek as he passed by going into Koujaku’s room. 

“Hmm? Yo A-” Aoba giving him a greeting as he sat the pile of clothes on the bed next to him, leaning over them to kiss his cheek with a smile. Leaving a stunned Koujaku. “Those.. Are my jeans...” 

Aoba grabbed the next pile, heading out to Noiz’s room. He was sitting up in bed sipping coffee and looking at some screens when he came in. Not wanting to disturb him too much he sat the pile ontop his dresser, turning around when he heard Noiz choke on his coffee. 

“You okay?!” He rushed to his side, he couldn’t say anything while he coughed to clear it out. Instead just nodding. “If you’re sure, be careful alright?” Aoba pet his hair and kissed his forehead. 

Just as he left Noiz managed to choke out “...belt...?” 

Next up was Clear’s pile, his pile never got too big since he didn’t exactly sweat like the others. Mink walking in with some fresh beddings, setting them on the bed and making a sound as he watched Aoba walk out. Unable to stop from smiling seeing him in his shirt, it was big on him, the sleeves just covering his hands. 

“Oh Ren!” Aoba called out to him before he walked upstairs. “Can you set these on Clear’s dresser?” Ren nodded, taking the pile and doing a double take before Aoba turned away. A blush creeping on his cheeks seeing him wearing his undershirt. 

Aoba returning to his room, seeing Mink’s pile gone he grabbed the last pile. Ren’s clothes went into the dresser next to Aoba’s, so he left those for Ren to put away when he was free. He carried them to Mizuki’s room, surprised to see him not there. He set them down and went into the kitchen where he was showing Clear how to mix up a new drink idea. 

“Mizuki, I left your clothes on your bed.” 

“Oh! Thanks Aoba!” He turned around, Aoba catching the shocked look on his face and giving a confused look in return. 

“Okay why is everyone giving me strange looks this morning?” His hand went to his neck, worried that maybe the fresh bite from Ren this morning was to blame. 

“Aoba-san, you don’t know?” A blush formed on his cheek as he pouted. “You’re wearing our clothes.” 

“Haaah?” He looked down, taking a moment before all the pieces fit together. He was wearing a piece of clothing from everyone, he hadn’t though much when he grabbed them and put them on.. “O-oh... I am.” His blush grew wider, biting his lower lip as he stared at Mizuki's socks on his feet.

“Well it seems even without thinking you still show your love for us.” Clear agreed with Mizuki, Aoba tempted to go change at first but the reactions from everyone was rather endearing. He tugged a bit at the sleeves, trying to hide his blushing cheeks under Clear’s scarf.


	6. Around the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back in a time some! The struggles Aoba faced after the Oval Tower fell!

Checking his coil he made a turn, bumping into someone, before falling back strong arms caught him. “Ahhh- S-sorry-oh hey Koujaku.” A hand was brought up and felt his forehead and face, a concerned look on his face.

“You have another fever coming on, did you stay up late again?” Aoba pouted up to him.

“No, I actually stayed home and slept! I even ate a proper meal!” Shifting his body so he stood on his own two feet. Grumbling out, “...not that I could go out since Mink stayed there...”

He couldn’t help the slight twitch at hearing that, it was still very new to be sharing Aoba with others. Though they had talked that Aoba’s happiness was their main priority Koujaku still needed time to get used to knowing there are others who get just as much Love from Aoba as he did. Mentally kicking himself for feeling like this with his own track record.

“Ahh! Shit I need to go! I need to deliver this to a customer- augh" He started coughing, waving Koujaku as he tried to worry more over him. “I’m fine, really! I’m going to visit Noiz once I finish this if it makes you feel better I’ll let a doctor check me.”

“Ahh mm it would.” Nodding he ran off, Koujaku sighing. “Beni, send a message to Noiz and tell him to make sure Aoba gets checked.” He sent the message, a couple women calling for Koujaku and running to his side. Using his charming smile he let them wrap their arms around his and walked them to where he was setting up shop for the day.

~~~

After handing the package off and clearing the payment he walked to an empty area, slumping against the dirty wall coughing hard. It had been some months since everything in Platinum Jail ended, Koujaku and Mink being the first ones to recover, Aoba taking a couple weeks for the burn in his side and bite mark on his neck to heal enough he could return to work. He tried not to think about the bruises and cuts that marked him, touching his side and neck as he let out a shaky breath.

Tears forming as memories flashed, Clear’s broken and lifeless eyes, Scrapping Sei, waking up only for Ren.. To be gone. His heart lurched with pain, making him cough harder.

“...-oba! Hey I found him guys!” Jerking his head towards the voice he quickly wiped his tears away. It was a couple of the members from Scratch running to him waving.

“What’s up guys?” He couldn’t suppress another cough, one of them supporting him until he caught his breath. “S-sorry, ran too much, just out of breath.”

“Nmm, uhh well boss told us to call him when we found you, hospital called saying they wanted you to come in and get a couple more tests.” Aoba had a feeling there was something more to it but didn’t feel like trying to argue if Mink was involved. He gave them a thanks before making his way to where Clear was being worked on, even when he saw the light on he didn’t go in.

He gripped his fists, as soon as he was released, he tried to help them with the repairs, but it was completely out of his area of expertise. His coil ringing, Mink’s face lighting up the screen once he answered.

“Hey Mink, I’m on my way-”

“They said you were coughing again.” He gave a defeated sigh.

“I just ran too much, that’s all. I was going to be late meeting the customer so pushed myself.” He narrowed his eyes at him. “I’ll tell the doctor when I see him”

“Good.” He hung up after that, giving the place one last look before walking to the hospital.

~~~

He arrived and went to Noiz’s room, the doctor finding him there and examining him when Noiz said he wanted to make sure Aoba didn’t try to hide anything.

“You do have a slight fever, and your lungs sound fine for the most part. I’m still going to order a couple scans to be on the safe side.” He wrote down a couple things, handing it to the nurse. “She’ll take you to get them, you can leave anything with metal here.” He shed his headphones and jacket, placing his belt ontop them before following her. Noiz tapping his allmate once he left, calling the group number to update the others.

“He just left to get the scans; he’s got another fever but everything else seems fine.” Koujaku and Mink both nodding. “His eyes were swollen.”

“He cried again...” Koujaku furrowed his brow, Mink didn’t seem to have any reaction which just annoyed Noiz.

“You can’t even bother to pretend to care.” Mink looked at him.

“Coddling him will not help.” The other two clicking their tongues. “Whether we want him too or not he’s going to be feeling the brunt of what happened to him.”

“That doesn’t mean we can just sit by while he shoulders everything by himself!” Noiz hated that he agreed with Koujaku. “You might view death and loss differently but he lost not only someone he loved but his brother and his other self!”

“Tch, no sense trying to argue with you.” Noiz finally couldn’t hold his tongue at that.

“I thought I was the one who had the most problems understanding empathy and learning how others feel. Seems I was wrong.” Mink didn’t respond, he just hung up. Noiz ending the call when he heard Aoba talking with the nurse as he was brought back to his room. He pulled up a screen, contemplating if he should even share the scans with Mink.

Aoba put his belt back on, setting the coat and headphones aside and sitting in the chair. Leaning over to rest his head on the blondes pillow, Noiz doing his best to stroke his cheek with his broken hand. “How is your hair?”

“Mmm? Oh it’s honestly losing its sense of feeling,” He held up about an inch from the tip. “up until here I don’t feel anything anymore.” Reaching over with his good arm he touched it, moving it closer and kissing it, laughing at the blush spreading. “Geez! You’re just as bad as Koujaku!” This only made him laugh harder, hissing when it agitated his broken bones.

“Aoba-san?” He couldn’t stop himself from jerking, the hurt man giving him a sad look. The doctor brought up the scans for them to see. “Everything looks good, but it seems like you’re overworking yourself. Have you been getting enough rest?”

“I have been! Don’t look at me like that brat, you guys have been keeping watch so I don’t sneak out at nights anymore so you’d know if I wasn’t sleeping.” He couldn’t really fight that, if Mink or Koujaku couldn’t stay with him they would have some members of their teams sit outside his house.

The doctor didn’t try to think too much over that. “We’d like to get some blood work, can you come in tomorrow morning?” Aoba nods. “Alright, don’t eat or drink anything after midnight.” Once Noiz grabbed copies of all the scans without the doctor noticing; he reluctantly sent it to the group. The doctor bowed and left, Aoba standing and grabbing his coat.

“I better get home before it gets dark.” Moving over to him once he was dressed, he leaned in giving him a kiss. “I’ll be by tomorrow after I’m off work, try not to make too much of a fuss with the staff here.” He huffed a bit, grabbing his shirt and pulling him back in for a deeper kiss, Aoba having to pull back panting, his face a deep shade of red. “Perverted Brat!”

He watched him storm out, going back to look closer at the scans.

~~~

Aoba couldn’t sleep, it was a night where both Mink and Koujaku had to be gone due to both getting hurt during something to do with Rib. He got out of bed and put his coat on, sneaking downstairs and slipping into his shoes. He peeked outside, when he saw the coast was clear he managed to avoid anyone seeing him as he slipped into an abandoned building and grabbing the cart he had stashed there.

With the wall gone it wasn’t hard to get into Platinum Jail, getting near the remains of Oval Tower was unless you paid a couple of the guards to look the other way. He handed the guy the money, taking the ID badge from him and going in. Flashing it as he made his way past the initial guards as he passed by them, he found an area void of anyone around and began to scan the area with his coil.

He must have spent 3 hours digging around in the rubble before he heard a ping, he followed where the signal came from and saw an arm sticking out. Hope filling him as he began to dig through the debris. By the time he finish it had begun to rain.

“Yes... This should help him!” He didn’t notice a spark leap from the exposed area on its arm until he had already grabbed it to pull it free. He fell back as pain shot up from his hand and into his arm. “Ahhh! Nnnnf guh!” His body shook, his hand had a deep burn mark, he could smell his own skin overcooked as he began losing feeling in that arm. “Dammit..!”

He forced himself to stand, letting his arm hang limp at his side, grabbing the front of the Alpha’s top and dragging it to the cart. Out of breath once he got it in there. Covering it with a tarp and bits and pieces of random wires and machinery to hide it before pushing it the entire way to where Clear was being kept.

His vision swam, his hair and head pounded from the rain and shock he got. Having to stop and tightly wrap something around his hand as it began to bleed, despite all this he managed to push it to the building. His vision giving out and falling to the wet ground below him.

When he woke Tae was talking to a doctor, sitting up caused pain to shoot through him. Tae turning around and walking to his side. “You stupid grandson! Why did you go out by yourself again?!”

The doctor quickly excused themselves, Aoba waited for her to finish yelling at him before he spoke. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep and... I just wanted to look around, I planned to be back before the rain started... But I found one of the Alpha’s bodies. We can fix Clear with that right?”

She sighed, rubbing her temple. “We will see what we can do, but you are banned from going anywhere near that tower!”

He knew better than to fight her when she was this angry, looking down he only then noticed his arm was wrapped up. He tried to move it but got no response. “Granny.. I can’t.. I can’t feel my arm...”

After hours of tests they determined he had taken some nerve damage from the shock, it was going to be a 50/50 shot if he ever regained feeling in that appendage. Otherwise after a couple days he was allowed to go home, he stopped into the room where Koujaku and Noiz were, both men quickly shouting their concern and questions.

They were loud enough Mink heard them from his room next to theirs, getting up and waiting just outside the door to listen in as Aoba explained what had happened.

~~~

Koujaku came back into Aoba’s room once he had his shower, gently shaking the man to try and rouse him from his slumber. “Aoba~ A~O~BA~” He became worried when he’d normally hear him grumble but instead noticed his breathing was labored. “Aoba?!” Rolling him over he saw he was sweating and panting hard, checking his temperature he picked him up and ran with him downstairs.

“Tae-san! It’s happened again!” She turned the stove off, running over with her medical bag, checking his pulse before quickly injecting him with something to bring his fever down. Koujaku grabbing a damp and cool cloth; wiping at his face. “Why does this keep happening?”

“I wish we knew, other than his body showing signs of being strained with no real cause these fevers are just as random.” It took an hour before his breathing slowed down, Koujaku staying by his side wiping his face while Tae left to restock her supplies. He felt his heart break more as tears fell, weakly crying out for Clear and Mink.

He wanted to hurt Mink, he was supposed to be on watch one night, but when Aoba woke up he was gone. Nobody was able to track him down, not even the members of Scratch knew anything. Noiz was due to be released the next week, but until then Koujaku had been staying with him every night. He often found himself waking up to this scene, Aoba down with a fever or crying.

“Dammit!” He held his hand in his, kissing it and talking to him, hoping to coax him out of the nightmare.

~~~

Noiz had been gone for three months, Koujaku was hospitalized when a former customer’s lover stabbed him during work. Mink was still MIA, Mizuki was working through rehab and Aoba had been fever free for a week without any flare up. Currently he was doing his own rehab at home with Tae, he still felt numb mostly around his thumb and first two fingers but he was able to move them. His grip was weak and he wasn’t able to lift anything heavy without dropping it.

The burn was beginning to scar, the doctor said they could probably do a skin graft but Aoba said he’d be alright. What was one more scar added to the bunch right? He flinched when his grandmother applied pressure to see where he was still numb. They ended their session when the pain started getting too much, she began cooking dinner as he walked outside for some fresh air.

Tae yelling for him to go pick up some eggs, he slipped into his shoes and left. He wondered if he should go visit Mizuki and Koujaku later with some food, he called her asking if she’d be willing to make extra, grumbling she told him to pick up a couple extra things while he was out. Just as he ended the call he was spun around and pulled into a deep kiss, a hand on his lower back holding him as he was dipped.

Pushing away once his brain caught up to what happened, as soon as he saw that cheeky smirk and blonde hair he began to yell.

“Where the fuck have you been?! I went to pick you up from the hospital but you just left!” Tears began forming. “Three months without even a word from you-You damn brat!” Despite his yelling and struggling Noiz kept him pulled close, leaning in and kissing him again until he relaxed.

“I’m sorry, I went to my hometown. I wanted to become a better man for you before I saw you again.” He kissed his cheek. “I’m sorry it took longer than I planned.” Aoba took a minute to think over his words, touching his face now that he noticed the piercings are missing, and he was wearing a full suit.

He pulled him into a tight hug, he was still angry at him for this, but he was more relieved he came back. “...Brat.” He felt him smile against his neck, breathing in each other's scent for a moment before moving away. “Come on, you can help me grab things for dinner.”

“Gladly.” He moved to his left side and took his hand in his. “How is your hand?”

“I can move it again, mostly been doing rehab with Granny to build strength back into it.” He showed him he could move his fingers, flinching though.

“What about... The others?” He hesitated to ask.

“Koujaku got stabbed while he was working, Mizuki woke up a couple days after you had left and he’s got his own rehab schedule to work through. Mink... he’s still gone, and... I don’t know about Clear.” Noiz kissed his hand. “Granny said the body I found was helping but there is no guarantee he would even remember everything if he did wake up.”

“Well I plan to see what I can do, I brought a team with me from Germany to check him over and see what they can do.” Aoba’s face lit up.

“You... You did?” He nodded.

“I’ve only got a 2 week leave to be here but I promise to do everything I can.” He wiped at the tears forming on his lovers’ face.

“Thank you Noiz.”

~~~

Noiz clung to Aoba when it was time for him to return, Aoba promising he’d come visit him when he was fully healed. Giving him a big kiss before he was pulled along to board his plane, waving at him as he drug himself through the crowds. Koujaku waiting for Aoba outside, hugging him and petting his hair as he cried softly into his arms.

“Let’s go home, I think-” Aoba’s coil rang, He made a face at the unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Ahhh is this Seragaki Aoba-san?” The voice sounded like someone he knew but couldn’t place it, told them he was. “Ahh this is Midorijima General Hospital calling,” He momentarily worried something had happened to Mizuki. “Your brother is here and he recently woke up.” Aoba felt his heart stop, Koujaku’s eyes going wide. “We ask you come by to verify him.”

“I... What is his name?” He couldn’t hide the shaking from his voice.

“He said his name was Sei.” Koujaku caught him as his knees gave out, saying they would be there soon and hanging up for Aoba.

“Aoba, let’s go. If this really is him-” He didn’t get the chance to finish before Aoba nodded and stood up, they quickly ran to the hospital, getting the room number from a nurse. They stood outside the door while Aoba collected himself, taking a deep breath he opened the door. Eyes going wide as he saw the sleeping form in the bed, his heart in his throat.

“S..Sei?” Amber eyes opened, a smile pulling at his lips, reaching out to him. Moving within his reach, becoming confused when the hand moved to the back of his neck, pulling him in close and touching their foreheads, pulling back and licking his nose.

He couldn’t stop the tears from forming as he fully took it in, a sob escaping as he spoke. “Welcome back, Ren.”

“Ao..Ba.. I’m.. Home..”

~~~

“P! P! Noiz it’s time to get up P!” He reached over, turning Midori off. Cursing himself for forgetting to turn off that alarm while he wasn’t in Germany. Two bodies shifting together next to him before they fell back to sleep. He stroked their hair as they slept with their foreheads touching, ever since Ren was released from the hospital he stuck by Aoba’s side like glue. It finally dawned on them why Aoba had been getting randomly sick when they noticed Aoba had started getting better when Ren had been moved to the hospital on the island.

They didn’t try to look anymore into it past that, more happy to see Aoba doing much better. It was also cute watching Aoba fret over Ren trying to help him break his normal habits from being a dog. Ren yawned and looked up to the blond man, kissing Aoba’s nose before sitting up to stretch.

“Good morning Noiz.” He noticed the man was looking through some files. “What is that?”

“I happened across his computer one night when he fell asleep, he’s been looking for that asshole.” Ren tilted his head. “Mink, he up and left while he was sleeping, we haven’t seen or heard from him in almost a year now. I found a couple leads I’m checking, before I tell him.”

“Ahhh.” He looked down to the still sleeping male. “I hope we can find him.”

“I do too, I’m going to make sure to punch him for hurting Aoba.” Ren laughed, this seemed to wake the other up. “Ahhh Sorry Aoba.” He slid back under the covers, pulling him close and holding him, it wasn’t long until he was out again.

~~~

He could hear... something? It was soft and soothing as he was pulled from sleep, growing louder the closer he got to wakeness. Opening his eyes when he felt someone petting his hair, turning his head his eyes met pink eyes.

“Good Morning, Aoba-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really debated adding in finding Mink, but decided I want that to be it's own adventure.  
> I was mostly half asleep writing this, insomnia hit me hard.


	7. Mizuki's birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little thing for Mizuki <3 Happy Birthday my sweet baby!

Saying he was nervous would be an understatement, he struggled for weeks trying to come up with a good gift idea for Mizuki. Due to schedule issues Aoba was the only one off for this day, they had him an early party yesterday before some had to catch a flight, while others went to pull an extra shift at work today. Clear was supposed to cover Mizuki’s today so he could spend his birthday off with his lover but some malfunction was causing him to repeat random words.

Aoba had given him a book filled with Tattoo’s popular around the world, but he still wanted to give him something more meaningful. He sat by Clear while he was getting scanned with a difficult look on his face.

“Ao-aoba-San-san?” Said male looked over to him. “What’s wrong-wrong?”

“Ahh sorry Clear, I still don’t know what to do for Mizuki.” He bit his lower lip. “I want to give him something so he knows how much he is loved.” The scientist coming over and pulling up a couple more screens.

“Why not something-thing he can do for-for you?” Clear opened his mouth while he shone a light to check something.

“For.. Oh!” He perked up as an idea came to him. “How about a tattoo?”

Clear pouting when the scientist had to shut his voice off to try and reset the program. Aoba smiled, pulling out a pen and paper for him to write.

‘A Tattoo?’

“Yeah, he’s mentioned to me before he’d love to give me one.” Aoba waited for him to write out something.

‘What about Koujaku-san? It might be best you make sure he’ll be fine with you getting a tattoo considering his history with them.’

“Ahhh right, well it will be Mizuki giving it to me so I doubt he’d have that much of an issue but I’ll bring him along.” The scientist made a face as some errors came up.

“I’ll have to power him down while I check something, I think one of the wires had a shortage. He should be fine after a couple hours.” Clear took Aoba’s hand and kissed it.

“Alright, I’ll go talk to Koujaku, if you wake up and I’m not at home come to Black Needle.” Sneaking in a quick kiss while the other person had their back turned. “Love you Clear.”

~~~

Koujaku was finishing up a customer when Aoba came in, sending him a greeting as the girl paid and left. Aoba moving around the counter and kissing him, “Hey got a minute? Need to talk to you about something.”

“Mmm I could use a break, need to eat lunch anyway.” He let the other employees take over while he and Aoba went to his office, grabbing his bento before sitting on the couch, pulling Aoba to his lap. “I thought you were going to spend today with Mizuki?”

“I was, but Clear started repeating words and stuttering really bad,” Koujaku gave a worried look. “It’s alright, they think it’s just a bad wire caused a program to mess up. He should be fine in a couple hours. So Mizuki had to go man the bar.”

“Sorry, I know you don’t get many chances to hang out with just you two.” Aoba snatched his chopsticks, picking up some of the food and feeding Koujaku, trying to fight a blush as he did. “Mmm~ Tastes better already.” Chuckling as his face turned red.

“Stupid Hippo...” He didn’t stop feeding him until he had finished the entire thing. Letting himself be pulled into a soft kiss.

“What was it you wanted to talk about? I get the feeling you worried about my reaction.” He nodded, fiddling with one of Koujaku’s hands.

“I thought of a gift for Mizuki, I was going to let him Tattoo something on me.” The flinch from Koujaku was noticeable, he kissed his hand. “Nothing big, I was thinking I could get a matching tear drop on my wrist.”

“Aoba...” He was making a conflicted face, Aoba released his hand, moving his hair out of the way and kissing the tattoo there.

“Is that okay? If it really bothers you, I’ll think of something else, but I did want you to be there.” Koujaku pulled him close, burying his face in his chest while he thought over it.

“My own issues aside, you sure about this? Tattoo’s are pretty permanent and you’ll be barred from going into public baths.” A nod, Koujaku brought his hand up and kissed his wrist. “If this is what you want, I won’t stop you, I trust Mizuki and know he’d never do anything.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want any of you to be upset...” He ran a hand through blue hair, Aoba leaning into it.

“Yeah, I’ll meet you outside his bar when I close up. Be sure to call Mink and be sure he doesn’t have any issues though.” Aoba smiled and kissed him, a gasp escaping when the hand in his hair held him in place to deepen the kiss more. Releasing him when he began to whimper, “Oh? Sensitive today?”

“Tch Hippo!” Aoba smacked him lightly on the head before climbing off his lap, face and ears red.

~~~

“Aoba?” Mink’s half asleep face came onto the screen.

“Oh right sorry it’s still nighttime where you are, should I call later?” He shook his head, yawning. “I wanted to ask if you had any issues with me letting Mizuki Tattoo me?”

“...?” He couldn’t stop the smile at his half-asleep confused look.

“I wanted to get a matching tear drop on my wrist, he’s always wanted to give me one so I wanted to get at least a small one.” He rubbed his eyes, sitting up in bed. Aoba trying to not blush at his exposed chest.

“I would think Koujaku would have more of an issue, but no so long as it’s not your head there isn’t much issue with me.” Aoba let out a relieved breath.

“Thanks Mink, sorry for waking you up.” Mink waved it off. “I love you, next time I’m there me and Ren have a surprise to give you.”

“Heh, if it’s from you two I better be prepared for the worst.” He chuckled at the pout he got. “I love you too.”

They hung up after a few minutes more of chatting, walking home and flopping down on the couch while he waited for Clear.

~~~

“Aoba-san! I’m home!” Aoba greeted him, sitting up as he skipped over to give him a kiss. “I’ve got a clean health check! Did your talk with Koujaku go well?”

“Yeah, he’ll meet me outside Black Needle when he clocks out.” He checked his coil. “Oh we better go on and go, he’ll be there soon!” With a nod Clear quickly changed into his work clothes, picking Aoba up. “W-wait Clear!”

“We will arrive faster this way.” Planting a kiss on his cheek before launching off the ground. It didn’t take him long to get them both there just as Koujaku arrived.

“Hey! Good to see you are doing well Clear.” He thanked him before letting Aoba down, walking in together.

“Welcome- Oh hey guys!” Clear got one more kiss from Aoba before running over relieve Mizuki. “Thanks man, you all good?” He nods and Mizuki goes to change out of his work clothes but Aoba grabs his hand.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something, before you change.” He brought them back to the staff area, Aoba taking his hand and kissing him. “I thought of a good Birthday present, I know yesterday you said you liked the book but I wanted something with more meaning. So I wanted to know if you’d give me a Tattoo?”

Mizuki blinked, looking between Aoba and Koujaku. “You, you mean it?”

“Mmm, Koujaku and Mink already gave their okays and I was thinking I’d like to get a matching tear drop on my wrist.” Mizuki pulled him into a kiss, laughing and hugging him.

“Thank you Aoba!” Moving over to Koujaku he gave him the same treatment. “You sure you’ll be alright? I don’t want to be the reason you pass out or have a panic attack.”

“Heh, I’ll be sitting on his other side, if I start feeling faint I’ll be careful.” Mizuki took them to his tattoo parlor, grabbing the things he needs and setting up the Rotary Tattoo Machine. Koujaku already feeling a bit sick at the smell of ink, Aoba squeezing his hand. “Thanks.”

If it wasn’t for how worried Aoba was for his lover he’d probably be shaking from nerves himself, but they waited until Koujaku was sat just out of view of the machine, holding Aoba’s hand while Mizuki cleaned the area after kissing his wrist.

“I’m starting, it won’t take me too long, call my name if you need a moment Koujaku.” As soon as the motor started up Koujaku flinched, going a bit pale when he began drawing on Aoba’s wrist and the smell of blood and ink reached him.

“Hey Koujaku, when I called Mink he said he made you some new ornaments to use.” Aoba hoped to try and distract him, “He found a couple gems he thought would suit your hair.”

He didn’t seem to be reacting though, getting paler as the seconds passed. Aoba motioned to Mizuki to pause, setting it aside and slipping the rubber gloves off before walking to Koujaku’s other side, taking his hand to help bring him back up. A knock on the door turned their gaze there, Clear standing there with some drinks on a tray.

“I mixed up a couple things to help keep him calm,” He set the tray down, moving close before singing a soft tune. Once his breathing evened out he thanked them, taking the offered drink and downing half of it. “Want me to stay and sing?”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’m good now, this is really tasty.” With a smile Clear thanked him before heading back. “Sorry Mizuki.”

“Don't sweat it, I’m half-way done and then we can go home.” Returning to Aoba’s other side he quickly finished up, Koujaku leaning as close he could to Aoba. As soon as he finished he cleaned up the blood and wrapped it. “All done!”

“See, not that bad.” Koujaku laughed, finishing the drink while Mizuki grabbed a bottle of Lotion to bring home to care for the tattoo. Aoba pulling him close for a kiss. “Thank you for being here, heh you being so nervous kept me calm.”

“Haha is that so?” Mizuki returned, helping move Koujaku to the staff room while he regained his strength. They sat together on the couch cuddling while Mizuki went through after-care. He couldn’t ask for a better birthday present, Koujaku doing his best to overcome his own fears and Aoba surprising him with an adorable present was more than he could’ve asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to have the 'Backstreet boys' getting to enjoy Aoba together but uhh the Yami no Matsuei Discord distracted me hard xD  
> Next time!


	8. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba is slowly regaining the memories Desire held, now that they were one being the memories bleed into his nightmares.

Aoba jerked awake, his heart racing as he slowly took in his surroundings, it was his room much to his relief. The smell of musk and cinnamon further calming his flight or fight, Mink was still fast asleep to his left while Mizuki faced the door on his right. As his eyes adjusted to the moonlight he felt a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his eyes he looked up.

“Aoba-san, another nightmare?” Clear whispered, holding his sleeping pants in his arms. He could only nod, slipping out from the blankets and to the edge of the bed. Letting Clear slip the pants on him before picking him up to carry to the living room. “Shall I make some tea? Or do you think you can go back to sleep?”

“Coffee, I.. I don’t think I can sleep right now and really don’t want...” He shivered rubbing at his wrists as flashes played in his mind. He expected to be sat on the couch, but instead he was adjusted in his hold to be leaning against him while one arm held him up. Wrapping his arms around his neck he rests his head onto white hair, happy he wasn’t being left alone right now.

“Which one was it this time?” Everyone knew Aoba suffered nightmares many nights, a drawback from scrapping and taking in so many traumatic pasts and emotions. Some nights he’d wake up shouting and crying as he suffered from the mental strain, others he would wake and Clear would comfort him. It was something they kept from them, guilt and worry it was something they did.

“I.. I think it was more of Desires memories, I was back in that room again. My wrists and ankles were bound and I could hear talking from another room but I don’t know what they were saying.” His heart rate began to pick up, a tremor building.

“Aoba-san keep your eyes open.” His eyes shot open, Clear taking his hand and kissing his wrist. Slowly he was grounded again, the smell of coffee and shampoo reminding him he was safe. He began to hum as he poured the coffee into two mugs, bringing them to the couch and setting the mugs down before sitting and wrapping Aoba in the duvet.

“Thanks Clear.” Giving him a kiss and accepting the drink. “Do you...” He pursed his lips together.

“What is it?” He rubbed his back with one hand while the other rubbed at his ankles and calves.

“I just wondered if I even want to get all my memories back, even these small glimpses from the nightmares is enough to make me lose my appetite. What is going to happen when I do remember? I... I’m afraid to know...” He took a big gulp of the warm liquid, curling up tighter on the man’s lap. “What if I.. I lose myself..”

“Then we will all happily help you find yourself again, Aoba-san.” A hand moved to cup his cheek, making their eyes meet. “We will always be here to help you put yourself back together, I love you, and I know everyone else does too.”

Unable to stop himself he smiled and wiped away some tears. “I love you too Clear, thank you for doing this.” Laughing as he pinched his cheeks lightly before kissing all over his face.

“Wa-Aoba-san~” One day he knows he will need to tell the others about the nightmares, but for now it was just a secret between him and Clear. At least until everyone could be present at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a recent death I've been really depressed, it's really hard writing happy things when I just have to try and force it out. Expect more hurt/comfort things!


	9. Blinded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba and Ren get attacked, Aoba get's badly hurt that leaves him blind for some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I forgot to post this last week... Sorry!

Ren and Aoba were making their way to Black Needle to pick up their lovers when it happened. They were walking hand in hand laughing about Koujaku accidently tripping while taking the trash out and spilling it all over himself somehow. Checking on Aoba’s coil which of the pictures to send to Noiz when a gunshot hit the smaller males side, falling to his knees as pain quickly took his breath away. Ren screaming his name before he is grabbed and slammed against a wall, the force making his vision swim. 

He struggled against the grip on his shirt as he watched another man pin Aoba to the ground, hands gripping his throat. The one holding Ren pressed their body closer to his, laughing as it just made him push and bite at him. Aoba just managing to scratch out the guys eye into releasing him, coughing and gasping in gulps of air. The edges of his vision beginning to darken as he stumbled up to his feet, ramming into the one holding Ren. 

Taking this chance, he shoved the guy off him, punching him in the jaw before grabbing Aoba to help him escape. They didn’t get more than two steps before they were surrounded, the last thing they heard before something hit the back of their heads was screams. 

~~~ 

Noiz sighed as he got up from his desk, folder in hand ready for yet another inane meeting. He had just walked out the door when his coil popped up with the emergency line, quickly answering it to find Mizuki’s face bruised. “Mizuki? What’s-” 

“Aoba’s in Critical condition, he and Ren were attacked by some new Rib team thinking they would be easy marks. Koujaku went with the ambulance to give blood.” Noiz quickly ran to where his brother's office was, quickly handing off the folder and a sorry before running to his car. “I’ll contact Mink, be careful.” The call was cut, his blood boiling. 

The call with Mink went much the same, he was in the airport waiting for his next flight to go home when the call came. He quickly grabbed the next flight back to Midorijima and boarded. 

~~~ 

Noiz was the last to arrive, even with the private jet it still took several hours before he reached there, parking the rental car he saw Clear curled up next to Mink crying. He had spots of blood on his work clothes and gloves, running over to them. “How are they?” 

Clear let out another sob, Mink continued to rub his back. “Stable, Ren woke up with just a concussion. Aoba still hasn’t...” Noiz sighed, pulling out a packet of tissues and handing them to Clear. 

“I-if I had g-hic-gotten there f-fasterr-” he began sobbing harder, kneeling down Noiz pet his hair. 

“Don’t blame yourself, feel sorry for the ones who did this to them. Once they are alright, I’m going to find them and make them pay.” Both men nodded. “Go home and get changed, Aoba can’t handle seeing blood on you.” Kissing his hair he stood and walked into the lobby, Koujaku and Mizuki sitting together while Koujaku was nursing on some juice. 

“Oh hey Noiz, will you be fine by yourself while I take him to see them?” The hairdresser noded, Mizuki standing and bringing him to Rens’ room first. “He doesn’t remember much, but he said Aoba was shot from behind, after that he can’t remember. Doctors said it’s a gamble he will.” 

“Ahh Noiz?” He rubbed at his eyes, unable to really focus them. “Sorry I can’t really...” He let out an annoyed whine, laying back against the pillows when his head began to swim. 

“Just rest.” Kissing his cheek before grabbing the clipboard and reading over it. “At least it’s not serious. Where is..?” 

“They are not letting anyone but Tae-san into his room, Koujaku gave as much blood he could and Ren isn’t in his right enough mind to consent to giving any. Mink has offered if it’s needed-” said man tapped on the doorframe. 

“He’s awake, I’ll stay out here with Koujaku while you two go see him first. He’s only allowed two visitors at a time.” Making sure Ren was comfortable as he slipped back to sleep before going to his room. 

“Aoba, are you-!” Both stopped in their tracks, he had bandages over his eyes and throat, the doctor pinning the head scans onto the lightboard. 

“Hello, I’m the head physician that will be watching over him until he recovers, my name is Dr. Nakamura.” He bowed to them before continuing. “He’s not suffering from any major head injuries; he has some stiches from the blow to his head and temporary blindness from the shock of it. His windpipe took some damage so it’ll be hard for him to talk for a while. He did have some internal bleeding from the gunshot but it’s nothing too serious.” 

They swallowed the lumps in their throats, walking over and taking his hand in theirs. He squeezed their hands, giving a weak smile. 

“H..ey..” His voice was small and strained, Noiz kissing his palm. 

“Aoba, are you alright?” He gave a slight nod, Mizuki kissing the tattoo on his wrist. Aoba managing to cup their cheeks and rub with his thumbs. Tae talking to the doctor about the scans, after some minutes Mizuki and Noiz gave him a kiss on either cheek before leaving to let the next two in after explaining what the doctor told them. 

Once everyone got to see him they decided to let Clear and Mink stay with him through the night, Noiz called Theo and explained what happened, getting time off to stay and take care of him. As well as paying to have both Aoba and Ren moved to a larger room so they would stay together when Ren woke in a panic and fought trying to get to him. It took about a week before Ren was given a clean bill of health and Aoba had the bandages removed from his neck and head. 

He struggled talking but his sight still remained gone, Clear became his voice as he could hear him even if he barely spoke. Noiz did end up having to return to Germany, Mink returning to his home as well despite wanting to not leave him. Aoba did his best to not seem too bothered by everything to put his loves at ease. 

Being stuck in darkness and unable to voice his own words was weighing heavy with each passing day, the most frustrating part was being able to hear them but not see them. When the bandage on his neck was removed, he could hear one of them react worse than the others. He could only guess how bad the bruise was. 

“Aoba-san, I brought you something to eat!” Turning his head towards the voice he smiled reaching out for him, his heart calming when he took it and kissed it. “I made some soup, should be thin enough you can eat it with little issues, but let’s make sure to go slow.” 

“Thank..you..Clear...” Coughing as his throat felt raw, feeling more constricted as he struggled to talk. 

“Don’t strain yourself, it’s just me here today and I can hear you just fine. Are you okay? Do you need me to massage your throat again?” Aoba couldn’t stop the low chuckle, his worry bringing some relief. Leaning back against the pillow while Clear set the food up, placing the spoon in his hand and letting him feel where the bowl was. 

“Where is everyone?” He ate slowly, the warmth of the soup easing some of the pain as it slid down. Unable to stop the jerk when he felt cool fingers applying gel to the bruise on his neck. “S-sorry..” 

“Ahhh! You don’t need to be sorry! I should have warned you first!” He felt a kiss to his cheek. “Mizuki and Koujaku had to return to work, Ren is getting his final head scan to see if he is safe to travel around by himself again, Tae-san is with him.” 

“How is he?” He continued to eat while Clear talked about what’s been happening with the others, once he finished eating, he couldn’t help falling back to sleep while Clear cleaned up and covered him with his coat to make sure he stayed warm. 

~~~ 

Clear was sleeping on the couch in the room while Koujaku peeled and ate an orange, Aoba slept deeply to the point he didn’t wake when his IV bags were replaced andthe tape securing the clamp and cannula in place. “You must be really tired from all the scans today; your throat is getting better. Everyone is excited to have you back home.” His heart rate monitor seemed to pick up in pace a bit, Koujaku smiling wondering if his voice was giving him a pleasant dream. 

He returned to his orange, peeling the flesh away as some juice squirted out and nearly getting his eye. Standing and going to the bathroom to wash his face, not taking notice of Aoba’s heart beating faster and his breathing becoming labored. 

He felt something wrapped around his neck, he tried to open his eyes only to be met with darkness, there was water running and he didn’t know how many heavy footsteps he heard from a distance walking closer. He tried bringing his hands up to grab at whatever he thought covered his eyes, feeling the pull of the tubes sending him more into a panic. He didn’t know where he was, all he could hear was a buzzing sound as his attack began picking up more. 

Clear woke when the alarm on the monitor went off as his heart rate spiked up, Aoba was sitting up panting and shaking as he began to pull at the bandages wrapped around his throat. Koujaku turning off the water as Clear launched off the couch, trying to talk Aoba down. He rushed out of the bathroom just as nurses rushed in, he was struggling against his hands being kept from tearing the wrappings anymore. 

“Aoba!” This wasn’t like any attack he’d ever seen; his face was expressing pure fear. He rushed to his side as Clear yelled at the nurses trying to pin him down to keep him from hurting himself more. 

“You’ll only make it worse! Back away! He needs to know he’s not trapped anymore!” Koujaku moved them out of the way, looking to the other man. 

“Tell me what to do.” 

“Talk to him, the sooner he can hear us the sooner I can sing to calm him down. He can’t see or talk well so we need to find other ways to show him he’s safe and we’re here.” Nodding, he took one of his hands, bringing it to his face and making him feel the scar over his nose. 

“Aoba, it’s Koujaku. I’m right here and nobody is going to hurt you again. Can you hear me?” He took his hand and kissed each knuckle down to the wrist. “I love you Aoba, whatever you think is happening isn’t. You are safe with me and Clear.” 

Clear’s hand stroked his cheek, running his fingers over the corners of his eyes so he knows his sight isn’t being obstructed by anything. When his struggles began to lessen, he started singing, low and close to his ear. The melody floating into his head, gently pushing his fear away as he relaxed his muscles. Leaning back against the bed when he finally came too. 

“Clear... Koujaku..?” He swallowed, feeling both men smile against his hands before covering his palms with tiny kisses. 

“It’s us Aoba, are you alright? What happened?” Realization set in that he’d have to explain, not too happy but Clear answered for him. 

“Aoba-san has nightmares, we think they are memories from when he played Rhyme. Sorry we were keeping this from everyone but he wanted to wait until we knew more of what he was seeing.” Aoba turned his face down, wishing he knew the face Koujaku was making. 

He was silent for a couple breaths before cupping his cheek. “When you are better promise me, you’ll tell us everything?” Aoba agreed with a slight nod. “Thank you, I won’t tell the others for now.” 

~~~ 

When Aoba was allowed to return home his frustrations only seemed to grow. He still struggled eating but so long as it was small enough bites he could manage, but his sight was still gone. He tried really hard to move around and do things on his own but after accidentally grabbing a knife and giving his hand a cut, he was banned from even moving around on his own. 

Clear was more than happy to take his hand, guide him around and cook whatever he wanted, but he wished for his own independence back. When he was able to talk it helped more, before he didn’t mind sharing a bath with one of his many lovers, now he wished for some time alone. He felt bad when Koujaku would come home from work only to guide Aoba to the bath and wash his hair. 

The other thing that upset him was never knowing how tired they were after work, normally he’d see their expression and offer a massage to help them wind down. Now even if he picked up on their exhaustion, he wasn’t very good at giving a relaxing rub with his sight gone. Of course there was one other thing that made him feel even worse. 

He hadn’t been able to pleasure any of them since coming home a week prior. Outside of just offering up his body for them, they had to be careful when at times the darkness would bring on an attack. The only thing they found to help was talking to him, letting him touch and cling to them. It only did so much, and he was sat on the couch clinging to one of the pillows while he listened to the four in the kitchen work out their schedules so someone would always be next to Aoba. 

“Mink-san will be here on the weekend, he got time off and plans to spend it here.” Clear scribbled something on the calendar. 

“Oh, because Noiz is being dragged to that meeting right? That’s good because there is a bachelors party planned for this weekend and I could really use Clear to keep them in line.” Ren offered to help out as well, Koujaku had to deal with some electrical issues at his shop and was happy to know someone would be there. 

Aoba’s grip on the pillow tightened, feeling more and more like a burden on his lovers. 

Koujaku looked over, motioning to the others to look as well. Quickly finishing up the calendar before Koujkau walked over, picking him up and setting him on his lap. Laughing when it startled him, pouting before burying his face on his shoulder. 

“What’s got you so upset?” He muffled his response, clinging tighter to him. “Hmm? I didn’t catch that.” 

“Am I.. a Burden..” He felt another hand on his back while two sets of kisses were left on his head. “I keep getting hurt..” 

“Aoba.” He turned his face towards Ren’s voice. “It’s no fault of yours, it is a mess with Platinum Jail still being sorted out.” 

“Ren is right, just last week we had two-three new Rib groups causing trouble?” Koujaku giving him an annoyed sigh as he confirmed. “Besides, this gives us a good excuse to spoil you.” 

His face lit up red as everyone cheered in agreement, he felt someone pull him close and kiss him, opening his mouth when their tongue slipped in. He knew it was Koujaku with how gentle and slow he worked, his gasp being swallowed as numerous mouths began to kiss and shower him with affection. He was left a panting but happy mess by the time they finished. 

~~~ 

The first time he opened his eyes and saw something other than darkness was after about a month since the incident, discharged from the hospital and back home he woke when sunlight began hitting his eyes. At first he grumbled trying to block the light to return to sleep when it hit him he was seeing the light, sitting up and opening his eyes to a blurry and fuzzy image of his room. Quickly closing them as pain set in, shaking the men on either side of him awake. 

“Mizuki, Ren!” Mizuki rubbing his eyes, sitting up worried while Ren slowly gathered his thoughts. 

“Aoba! Are you alright?!” He took a couple blinks before screwing his eyes shut again. 

“I can see, my sight’s coming back! Nnngh ahhh..” Covering his eyes with his hands. “Hurts...” The tattooist jumping from the bed to get the others, Ren finally awake and helping dress Aoba after closing the blinds and drawing the curtains. 

“It’s darker in here, can you try again?” Slowly he removed his hands, opening his eyes to the outline of Ren, shutting them again when his head began to spin. Ren pulling him into a hug just as Koujaku and Clear rushed in. 

“Aoba! Can you really see?!” 

“Mmm It’s fuzzy but I can see, it hurts.” Clear began bouncing as joy filled him, Koujaku pulling him into a kiss. 

“Ahh! We need to get Aoba-san to the doctor!” Clear picked him up, “Oh, it’s very bright outside, can I use something to cover your eyes until we get there?” 

“Your scarf should be fine, make sure to call Noiz and Mink.” Mizuki grabbed the scarf, folding it and tying it around his eyes, kissing his cheek. Thanking him they left, Clear getting him to the doctor within minutes. 

He ended up staying for a couple days to be eased into adapting to light again, he couldn’t wait until he could return home and see his lovers again. His excitement only growing as his vision cleared as time passed by. He knew he had to thank them for everything, and he had a good idea how. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've started on a big project: The beginnings to Happy Harem Boys! It will detail my own mix on the game leading to my Harem Ending <3  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260840


	10. Some Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to write more happy soft Mink, so wrote out a small thing <3

A knock at the door woke Koujaku, yawning and calling out a morning greeting before sitting up, stretching and working his joints a bit. Aoba still blissfully asleep next to him, he ran his hands through his hair before leaning down and kissing him. 

“Aoba, it’s time to get up.” He brushed his thumb over his cheek, laughing at his mumblings. “A~o~ba~, if you don’t get up we’ll have to leave before we can decorate your hair.” He whined but opened his eyes, rubbing them and yawning. 

“Sleepy...” Koujaku helped sit him up, kissing him before running his knuckles up and down the middle of his back. He sighed while he stretched, “Thanks, I’m guessing Ren’s up since he slept with Mink.” 

As if on cue the door opened, Ren telling them the bath was free and ready for them. Aoba holding his arms out and giving him his morning kiss and forehead nuzzle. Koujaku kissing him as well before helping Aoba out of bed, his legs a bit wobbly still. Face heating up at the knowing smirk on his lovers faces. “Sorry, was last night too much?” 

“Hippo....” He gave a small laugh before helping him to the bath. Ren going to help Mink make coffee for everyone. 

After their bath Aoba felt much more awake and relaxed, taking his coffee from Mink and kissing him. Ren bringing over plates of food and setting the table up. “Do you feel better Aoba?” 

“Mmm, jet-lag all gone.” They all sat together eating, talking about what they planned to do that day while Mink and Koujaku went to meet with someone. Ren clearing the table and doing the dishes while Aoba sat in the wicker chair and fanned his hair out. 

Koujaku brushed his hair while Mink set out what decorations to use, Aoba relaxing and smiling. “Hmm I might need to see about giving you and Ren different shampoos while you’re here. The water is much harsher than at home.” 

“Is it bad?” He shook his head. 

“Not bad, but you do have a couple split ends forming.” He sectioned and pinned up his hair as Mink made his way over. 

“If you know how to make it we can see about buying the materials while we are at the market.” He handed Koujaku a couple beaded feathers, showing him how and where to braid them in. Aoba lightly dozing as they fixed his hair together. 

When he woke Ren’s hair was finished and Koujaku had some in his hair as well and was tying Mink’s hair up. He yawned while reaching back, “Ahh this..” 

“Hey sleepyhead, you and Ren go get ready; we’ll be getting the horses prepared.” Aoba quickly grabbed a kiss from them both before following behind Ren into the bathroom.


	11. Noiz fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just really needed some happy fluff

Noiz sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, his tie pulled down and off with his coat tossed aside. He never noticed before when he couldn’t feel pain but his muscles ached with how tense meetings ran. Especially so when his father would decide to sit in and make sure they ran double the time. He slumped against the entryway wall and slid down, just taking a moment to try and work himself up to going through his empty residence. 

“One more week, just one more week.” It wouldn’t be long until Aoba and Ren were coming to spend the next 3 months with him. Theo’s birthday was soon and it would be the same day when he will officially be the CEO. When that happens Noiz was promised to have more time to visit Midorijima. 

Taking a breath, he stood, walking to the couch and flopping down on it. A nap sounding like the perfect thing before he was expecting his nighttime call. 

~~~ 

“Ren, Midori says he’s asleep on the couch. We should be able to sneak in.” They leave the elevator and pick up their bags, it’s easy enough to sneak in and hear his soft snores from the living room. Smiling Aoba pulls the blanket free from his carry-on and pulls his boots off. Ren gives him a kiss before taking the bags to the bedroom. 

Aoba carefully walks over, draping the blanket over his prone body and sitting on the floor near his head he runs his fingers through his hair. He still has the decorations from Mink in his hair he needs to remove but waking his younger lover with them arriving early was much more important to him. His hair was getting longer, he wondered if he planned to let it grow out more. 

“Noiz,” Leaning over him he gave his nose a kiss, lightly laughing when his nose scrunched up. “Noiz~” 

Green eyes blinked open, the first thing he saw was both Aoba and Ren smiling down at him. Both still had their hair braided and with various beads and feathers woven in but they were there. Reaching up he pulled them into a hug, making Ren lose his balance and they all ended up on the floor laughing. 

“We missed you brat.” Aoba gave him a kiss, Ren leaning in and taking his as well before hugging him close. “We made you something.” 

Noiz just now noticed the soft blanket, feeling the fur he smiled. “Rabbit?” They both nodded. 

“We’d been collecting a bunch of fur and Mink showed us how to make them into this.” Aoba stood and helped Noiz to his feet. “I’ll get some food ordered.” 

“Thanks Ren.” Aoba picking up the blankets and sitting him on the couch and covered his legs with the fur before climbing in behind him and pulling him to rest on him. Noiz making a very happy sound before going boneless in his embrace. Hands returned to petting his hair while the other rubbed his knuckles over some tense muscles. 

Noiz couldn’t have been happier as he drifted back to sleep. 


	12. Beards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >w> nyehehehehe

“Mink! We’re going out!” Both men called from the entryway, baskets in hands. “We’ll stay near the path!” 

“Be safe.” He smiled when Aoba blew him a kiss before pushing a worried Ren out the door. Mink checked the time before finishing up the dishes, when Koujaku still didn’t wake up he dried his hands and walked into the bedroom. He was worried if he his jetlag hadn’t gone away yet so he sat on the edge of the bed. “Koujaku, how are you feeling?” 

A groan was all he got, kissing the top of his head he went to brew some herbal tea to help. Setting it on the stand before checking to see if his fever had gone down, happy to see it had. Koujaku making a relaxed sigh into the pillow, Mink chuckling at him being so cute. 

Leaving him to rest he set out things needed to sort the fruits and begin teaching the other two how to make Jam and preserve it. An hour later he could hear Koujaku getting up and going to the bathroom, setting his book down to go see if he needed any help. Before a single word could get out of his mouth he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. 

Koujaku hadn’t been well enough to shave these past few days, his stubble had grown enough to be rather noticeable. The thought never occurring to Mink seeing the others with facial hair, he didn’t think he’d be one who would find it attractive on the others. 

On Koujaku he very much liked it. 

“Oh hey Mink, thanks for the tea.” He gave his usual smile before leaning up to kiss the male. “Sorry I’ve not been much help for a while.” 

“Ahh-I-it's alright.” Mink wasn’t easy to fluster, despite many attempts from the others, Mink found himself unable to think. Only just managing to excuse himself so Koujaku could bathe, drinking a glass of cold water trying to calm himself down. 

To his luck, bad or good, he had forgotten to replace the razor in the bathroom after he finished sharpening it. 

Aoba and Ren had returned, both relieved hearing Koujaku in the bath, Mink distracting himself by separating the various fruits and getting any seeds out. He was sipping some coffee when Koujaku had come out, towel around his neck and robe on. Face still unshaven, Mink nearly choking on his drink. 

“K-Koujaku!” At least Mink wasn’t the only one effected, Aoba and Ren both seemed to be enjoying the hairdresser’s look. “You... Oh wow you look...” 

“Good..” Ren finished Aoba’s words, Koujaku tilting his head and quirking a small smile. 

“What’s with you guys? Ehhh Mink are you blushing?” He turned away, but it was too late all eyes were on him now. 

“Oh my-Mink are you embarrassed by Koujaku’s beard?” He didn’t respond, but his blush did darken. Aoba’s smile turned mischievous, moving over to Koujaku and whispering in his ear. Appearing to enjoy the idea Koujaku moved around the table, kneeling down to rest his arms on his lap, laying his head ontop them. 

“Mink, do you like me like this?” His words died out in his throat, Aoba having his coil up and recording. “Perhaps I should stay like this, or should I shave? I could style it if you have a sugesstion.” 

“I... You can do... As you want...” Even those words was a struggle to get out, he cleared his throat trying to regain some composure when Koujaku began to kiss him, climbing into his lap. What last bit of restraint he had snapping he deepened the kiss, hand moving to the back of his head as he massaged their tongues together. 

When they finally parted for air, the sight of a flushed Koujaku with kiss swollen lips sent too much blood rushing to his head. 

Never in all their lives would they imagine Mink getting a nose bleed, but as he sat with a damp rag to his nose and head tilted back, he supposed there was a first time for everything. Mink kept discovering many new experiences even at his age. 

Perhaps he should start letting his beard grow. 


	13. Plane rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late birthday gift for Jules <3 <3  
> The plane ride home >v>

Aoba and Ren each kissed Mink and said their parting words before hurrying onto the plane. Finding their seats and stuffing their carry-ons into the storage before sitting in their seats. Aoba leaning on Ren as they waited for the rest to finish boarding. “Ahh~ I was really hesitant about the chip Noiz gave us before but it is really useful.” 

“It is rather nice to be flying first class, though perhaps it is better this way to avoid another situation like before.” Aoba grumbles as the memory resurfaces, he had gotten up to use the bathroom only to be pushed in by someone planning to kill him. The guy just getting unlucky when Mink happened to see him pull a knife before heading towards Aoba. Ever since Noiz had made sure they only flew first-class from then on. 

“Not to mention it’s much nicer not being around so many other people.” Aoba moving his head to rub their foreheads together, both letting out a sigh as their bodies relax from the motion. This became a habit as the plane would take off as it helped them both not get so nervous. “Ren, you’re sure Koujaku doesn’t suspect what’s really going on?” 

“I did insinuate it was in part to you waking up during the night and confusing me with Sei.” Aoba made a guilty face, Ren kissing his brow with a smile. “As always he is easy to trick if he pities you.” 

“We need to try and tell him about this issue he has, though it does help us in hiding surprises from him I can only imagine how his fans abuse his kindness.” Ren sat back in his seat, both men unbuckling their seatbelts and moving the middle arm rests so they could lay together. “Good night Ren, hopefully when we wake up we’ll be home.” 

“Mmm, good night Aoba.” The attendant giving them a blanket as they curled up together and fell asleep. 

Ren isn’t sure how long they had been sleeping, the light were still dimmed and other than a couple others awake but busy with their coils or reading; he assumed they must be at least half way there. Aoba was still fast asleep but instead of next to him he was now in his lap, Ren assuming his body did it on its own. He shifted a bit not intending to disturb his slumber, Ren was just getting comfortable to fall back asleep with him. Aoba made a small whimper and nuzzled into his neck, legs curling up more to get closer and share body heat. 

Brining Ren’s attention to something else entirely. 

Barely able to bite back a moan as Aoba unknowingly stimulating his easily worked up body below him. His breath was tickling the side of the neck as he breathes. Ren inwardly cursing his body for how sensitive it was when it came especially to Aoba, the others were good at working his body up but Aoba only needed to do very little and he’d find himself in heat. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to just go back to sleep. 

“Ren...” Amber eyes shooting open looking at his other half, he could only just make out his cheeks were tinted slightly pink. He didn’t seem to be having an erotic dream but perhaps his scent was influencing him. 

“Nnngh Aoba-” He grit his teeth when Aoba moved yet again in his lap, he knew he will never be able to calm his body down. He watched his tongue peak out to lick his lips, any restraint he might’ve had snapping; diving in to kiss his lover. The low lighting did give some aid in hiding them as Aoba was slowly woken by Ren as he kissed and nipped at his lips. 

“Mmm-nn Ren?” His gasp making Ren hotter, he was about to pull him back into the kiss when the cart happened to bump into their seat and a drink falling on them both. Both men startling at the cold liquid, the attendant apologizing profusely to them. “I-It’s alright, Ren can you grab our bag with the spare clothes in it? We better wash this out before it stains.” 

“I’ll get you both a towel and some soap, I’m so sorry.” He rushed to get the items while Ren grabbed their bag out and hurried to the toilet together. The attendant giving them the items with more apologies, as soon as they squeezed into the slightly cramped space Ren pulled his shirt off and helped Aoba free of his. 

“Ren-mmmph!” He’s pulled against the others chest, lips against his as a tongue forces its way in to rub against Aoba’s. Rutting their hips together showing how hard Ren was, even the smell from the spilled alcohol was forgotten as Aoba gave in. He knew Ren couldn’t help it when he got like this and decided to try and quickly as possible help get it out. Managing to guide him to sit on the small stool in the room, leaning in close. “Help prep me, we need to be quick.” 

“Aoba-” He covered his mouth with his hand, shushing him. Digging in the bag he grabbed the small tube of lube; handing it to him while he turned the water on to help cover any sounds. Undoing his jeans and shoving them down as Ren gave a gentle nip on his cheek as a slight finger pressed in. Aoba covering his mouth with his hand to stop the whimper trying to spill free. 

“Nnngh-mmm Ren-” His fingers spreading him open, thankful Ren wasn’t questioning too much why he was opening up easier. A moan dying out in his throat as the memory of the morning bath with Mink flashed in his mind, it doesn’t last when fingers are removed and he feels Ren covering his body with his own. He whines feeling the head tease around a bit before pushing in, his legs already trembling as he sinks ever deeper. 

“Guh Aoba...” He breath catches in his throat as he tries to go slow, on instinct he bites his shoulder when Aoba has other things in mind and pushes himself fully back onto him. Ren hisses, his grip near bruising on his hips. The look he sees in his other halves’ eyes from the mirror was telling him to hurry. With a low growl he set a hurried pace. 

“Mmm! Mfff nn!” Aoba was trying so hard to keep his voice down, Ren’s thrusts and his panting next to his ear only made it harder for him to keep silent. A pleasant numbness spreading through him as pleasure spread. He struggled steadying himself on the sink and what little room they had to even move around in. He nearly screamed as he shifted so he would drive past his spot more, toes curling in his shoes as Ren drove into him even faster. 

“Aoba, Aoba-” Ren began to chant his name next to his ear, he’s about to question when he suddenly pulls free. Ren turning him around and kissing him hard, taking them both in hand and stroking them. Aoba near scream drowned out in his mouth as he slipped a finger in and pressed right against his sensitive spot. Their hips stuttering together and they come, panting and sharing breaths clinging together. 

They share a smile and just before they can kiss there is a knock at the door, startling them. “Is everything alright?” 

“Oh-uh yeah sorry it’s just being stubborn to get out of cotton.” Aoba is so thankful Ren was quick to come up with an excuse, to help cover more he asks if they could get them an extra small bar of soap and they leave to retrieve it. Quickly fixing themselves and washing their chests as Ren took it from him as he returned while Aoba was pretending to struggle with his shirt. As soon as they left again they both sighed in relief. “I’m sorry Aoba...” 

“You don’t need too; you can’t help it.” He kisses him again. “Holding back when it gets that bad does take time to learn. You’ve only had this body for a few years after all.” Ren takes over working their shirts while Aoba sits down to rest his sore legs. “Ren?” 

“Yes?” Amber eyes meet his, blinking when he blushes a bit before speaking. 

“T-thanks for not umm... coming inside...” 

“Ahh, the thought hit me just before I did that if I did you would not be able to properly clean until we land and make it home.” Aoba giggles making Ren smile more. 

Once their shirts are cleaned as much they can they zip them in a watertight bag together to keep their other things dry. Going back to their seats seeing a small basket of treats from the attendants as thanks for not making a big deal over the accident. They cuddle back up together, Aoba falls back to sleep quickly while Ren holds him and watches him sleep before joining him. 

“I wonder if Koujaku will cry when he learns he’ll be cutting your hair and not mine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late xAx writing program has not been wanting to work right as of late.


End file.
